


fic a game

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing a fic on every remaining Blackhawks game day (regular season only) on my tumblr. I started it mid-February and thought I would share them here too! It will most likely be a variation of pairings and prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. new kid - jonny/patrick

“Jonathan, can you show Patrick to his first class? It’s English with Mrs. Clarke, I believe you're in that class as well?” Principal Whitman says.

“Sure,” Jonny responds, eyeing Patrick. He’s short with out of control curly blond hair that he keeps running his hands through.

“Great, thank you!” 

Jonny makes his way out of the office with Patrick following close behind.

“So where are you from?” Jonny asks, making small talk. English is a long ways away from the Principal’s office.

“My family and I just moved here from Buffalo, New York,” Patrick replies.

“Ah, I see. Well, welcome to Chicago,” Jonny glances at Patrick and notices him squinting back.

“Where in Canada are you from?” Patrick asks.

“You can tell, eh?” Jonny chuckles.

“If I couldn’t before, I definitely can now. Buffalo is pretty close to Canada, I know Canadian accents pretty well,” Patrick explains, shrugging.

“I’m from Winnipeg. We moved here a couple of years ago.”

“You play hockey?” Patrick asks.

“Yeah, center. You?” Jonny asks as Patrick’s face lights up.

“Yeah, right wing. Do you play for the school’s team? I’m thinking of trying out,” Patrick says. They turn the corner and finally to a stop in front of the English room.

“Yeah I’m the captain," Jonny says. He nods his head at the door. "Here we are."

“Um, do you-can we meet up later? Like at lunch? Sorry, I just have some questions about the team, and I don’t really know anyone here,” Patrick rambles.

“Yeah, Pat. I’ll meet you by the alcove across the cafeteria,” Jonny smiles. Patrick smiles back as they enter the room and Jonny swears those dimples will be the death of him.

*

A couple of months later, Jonny and Patrick are inseparable. Sure, they argue all the time, but they seem to get over it a few minutes later, it also doesn’t hurt that they play beautiful hockey together.

Jonny lets himself into Patrick’s house and after saying hi to Donna, he makes his way up to Patrick’s room.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jonny asks as soon as he enters the room. Patrick had sent him an urgent “we need to talk” text and Jonny booked it to his house.

“Um, so I don’t really know how to say this…” Patrick says from his bed. He’s wringing his hands and chewing on his bottom lip. Jonny takes a deep breath and settles down next to him.

“Hey, hey, whatever it is, we can deal with it together, it’s okay, Peeks,” Jonny says as he puts his hands over Patrick’s, trying to get him to calm down.

“It’s nothing bad, at least I hope you don’t think it is. There’s just something I haven’t told you about me…” Patrick trails off.

“What?” Jonny asks.

Patrick takes a deep breath. “I’m gay.”

Jonny feels the wind get knocked out of him when he hears those words. This has to be some sort of fucked up prank. Jonny rips his hands away from Patrick and gets to his feet.

“That’s not fucking funny, Pat,” Jonny says angrily. Patrick yells after him as he stalks out of the room.

“Jonny, wait! Stop!” Patrick grabs Jonny’s hand in the hallway and pulls him back into the room. Once inside, Patrick leans against the door to keep Jonny from escaping again.

“I didn’t think I had to worry about you of all people, but I would appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone,” Patrick mumbles, his eyes glued to his feet.

Jonny feels his anger turn into confusion. “What? Was this your idea? Or did Sharpy put you up to this?”

“Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m gay and you clearly have a problem with it, so can you just not tell anyone else?” Patrick says, trying to clear things up. “And I’m not quitting the team, so if you have a problem with it, then I don’t know…figure it out,” Patrick adds.

“I-I don’t have a problem with it, what are you talking about? You…you’re really gay?” Jonny’s eyes widen. What are the fucking chances that his best friend, who he thought was 100% straight and who he’s been crushing on since the day they met, is actually gay?

“Yeah, Jonny. I’m really gay,” Patrick says, still leaning against the door. “I came out in Buffalo last year and it went pretty well. I wanted to be out here too, but it never really came up in conversation and then after I joined the hockey team, I thought maybe it would be smart to just stay quiet for a bit.”

Jonny walks over to stand a couple of feet in front of Patrick. “It’s okay, Pat. I’ve got your back. Thanks for trusting me with this. Sorry for freaking out, I just thought maybe you found out about my fe-” Jonny cuts himself off.

“About your what?” Patrick hesitates to ask. 

Jonny takes a deep breath. It’s all or nothing, he guesses. “My feelings for you. I like you, and I thought maybe someone told you and you thought it would be funny to pretend you were gay or something… I don’t know, I panicked,” Jonny admits. 

Patricks pushes off the door and closes the distance between them. They are standing chest to chest. Jonny loves the way Patrick looks up at him through his eyelashes with an equal expression of hope and fondness.

“I didn’t know about the feelings or that you’re gay," Patrick says. "Shit, sorry. I don't mean to assume you're gay, I-I don’t know…”

“I’m bi, I think. But I think I like guys more, and yeah… I like you, Peeks,” Jonny says. In a bold move he tucks some of Patrick’s unruly hair behind his ear.

“I like you too,” Patrick whispers. 

Jonny leans down and captures Patrick’s lips in a kiss. The kiss is gentle at first, but when Patrick wraps his arms around Jonny’s waist, Jonny gasps and Patrick takes advantage of it by deepening the kiss with his tongue. Jonny doesn’t hesitate and opens up completely for Patrick, his own tongue making its way into Patrick’s mouth. Jonny revels in the push and pull of their mouths. He makes an embarrassing noise when Patrick pulls away, the noise turns into a moan as Patrick starts to trail kisses down his neck and clavicle instead.

“Wait, wait,” Jonny huffs out, gently pushing Patrick away. “We should talk first.”

Patrick groans. “Fine, talk.”

“Well first, for what it’s worth, I don’t think the team will care. They all know I’m bi and if anyone had a problem with it, they never mentioned it. I don’t think they would act any differently if you came out to them too,” Jonny says.

“Okay, yeah. I was planning on telling you first and then maybe the rest of the team depending on how you handled it. But, you think they’ll still be okay with it if we become a thing?” Jonny can hear the distress in Patrick’s voice.

“Yeah, I think so. Guess we’ll see, right?” Jonny asks, sitting on Patrick’s bed, reaching out for him to join. Patrick sits next to Jonny, thighs touching and hooks his arm around Jonny’s waist again. 

“Sounds good, Cap. So, um, are we defining ‘thing’ or…?” Patrick trails off. Jonny wraps his own arms around Patrick’s neck and presses a kiss into his curls.

“Yeah, ‘thing’ equals boyfriends. Is that cool with you, Peeks?” Jonny asks.

Patrick twists away so that his face is no longer squished into Jonny’s neck and gazes up at Jonny. “Hell yeah, babe.”

Jonny responds by shoving Patrick onto his back and covering his body with his own. “Hell yeah, babe,” Jonny mocks Patrick as he proceeds to kiss every surface of the boy’s face, Patrick giggling underneath him.


	2. breakup-makeup - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "today was the first family gathering I've been to since we broke up and my little cousin that absolutely adored you asked where you were and I had to lock myself in the bathroom and sit in the tub for a half an hour and look through a folder on my phone of pictures I took of you to feel ok again"

“Patrick! Patrick!” Adam shouts while tugging on Patrick’s pants.

“Hey, bud. Look at you, you’re growing up fast!” Patrick says as he crouches down to Adam’s level. Adam is Patrick’s cousin’s kid, Patrick guestimates Adam is probably around six years old now.

“Where’s Jonny?” Adam asks, looking all hopeful at Patrick.

Fuck. A question so innocent hits him like a ton of bricks.

“He, um…he couldn’t make it, he, uh…” Patrick stutters out. Adam’s smile fades and his eyes look like they’re about to water. Same, Patrick thinks to himself. He stands up and looks around for Adam’s mom, but instead sees everyone in the near vicinity staring at him.

Had Patrick’s mom not told anyone? Shit, Patrick was about to have a break down in the middle of the annual Kane barbecue, this was so embarrassing.

“Uh, yeah. We broke up…” Patrick chokes out to his distant relatives around him who shake their heads and look at him with pity. Out of the corner of his eye he notices his aunt making her way over, she’s always been so nosey.

Patrick realizes all at once that he can’t do this. He can’t spend the rest of the day answering questions about Jonny. He thought things were getting better, but he was so fucking wrong. Patrick panics and runs inside the house and locks himself in the bathroom.

He can’t breathe. When did things get so hard? Oh right, probably around the time he broke up with Jonny. But he was supposed to get over it; everything was supposed to be fine.

Jonny and Patrick have been best friends since Jonny moved to Buffalo from Winnipeg in the fourth grade. One day when they were thirteen, Jonny and Patrick made their way down to their usual spot by the lake. Jonny had put his arm around Patrick’s shoulder claiming “that’s how they do it in movies.” This obviously caused Patrick to blush like crazy and after realizing he was leaving Jonny hanging, Patrick reached over and took Jonny’s other hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Patrick leaned his head on Jonny’s shoulder and they started to argue over who could make it the longest eating only mac and cheese for all their meals.

Neither of them had the courage to make it official until a couple weeks later when a girl came up to Patrick at school and asked him if his best friend, Jonny, liked anyone.  
Jonny had come up behind Patrick, wrapped his arms around his waist and said “Yeah, I do. You’re looking at him.”

When the girl looked on in confusion Jonny had spun Patrick around and kissed him. He turned back to the girl and everyone else that was now looking at them and said “Patrick is my boyfriend, anyone got a problem?” His crazy eyes came out and after everyone got over their shock, no one paid them any attention.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Patrick said.

“Sorry, is that okay?” Jonny asked.

“Oh, now you ask?” Patrick teased.

“I didn’t think I had to,” Jonny mumbled, looking at the ground.

“Hey, hey!” Patrick said taking Jonny’s face in his hands, forcing him to look Patrick in the eyes, “You didn’t. You don’t. Of course it’s okay Jonny,” Patrick said and pulled Jonny into a kiss. The rest was history.

At least until Patrick broke up with Jonny a week before graduation.

Time, Patrick’s mom had said. Time heals everything.

It’s already been three weeks, he doesn’t think he can last any longer feeling like he’s missing a limb. Every time Patrick thinks about Jonny, he feels his stomach drop to his knees.

Patrick leans his head against the door and slides his back down until his whole body meets the floor. He would totally go into fetal position right now if he weren’t in the main floor bathroom where he’s sure the entire Kane clan has used throughout the day.

He pulls out his phone and pulls up his photo album. There’s only one person that can make him feel better, but calling Jonny was clearly not an option. Instead, Patrick scrolled through photos he’d taken of Jonny or selfies of the both of them.

Patrick’s favorite picture is of Jonny looking out at the lake while the sun is setting, his face bright and happy.

He swipes to see the next one. It was taken when they went camping last summer, both huddled together in a tent together. Patrick is crossing his eyes and sticking his tongue out while Jonny makes an unimpressed face at the camera.

The one after that is of the two of them again. Patrick is sitting on his couch and Jonny is behind him, leaning over the back of it, his arms circling Patrick’s neck and his lips pressed to Patrick’s cheek. Patrick has a huge grin on his face.

When Patrick swipes again to see the next picture, his phone starts buzzing and a picture of Jonny’s face contorted into a grumpy frown is blinking up at him.

He knows he should ignore it, but what if it’s an emergency? Jonny and Patrick haven’t spoken since the breakup, why would Jonny randomly decided to call now?

“Hey,” Patrick says tentatively into the phone, pulling his knees to his chest.

“Hey, are you breathing?”

“I would be dead if I wasn’t,” Patrick tries to joke. He knows he doesn’t sound convincing.

“Patrick,” Jonny scolds him.

“What?” Patrick can hear his own voice cracking. He’s such a mess.

“Take a deep breathe, come on. Breathe in, one…two… three and out one…two…three.” When Jonny hears Patrick breathe with him he says “Good, now again.” They repeat this for a few minutes. Patrick can already feel the panic leaving him, Jonny’s voice has always been soothing.

“Better?” Jonny asks.

“Yeah.”

“Good, now get out of the bathroom. Your mom is scared,” Jonny says. Patrick can’t pick out any emotion in his voice.

“She called you?” Patrick asks.

“Don’t get mad at her she didn’t know what to do. She told me Adam asked about me and you bolted, locked yourself in the bathroom.” This time Patrick can hear anguish in Jonny’s voice.

“So her solution was to call you?” Patrick doesn’t understand his mom. She knows Jonny’s the reason he’s having a break down in the first place, right?

“I think she’s even more in denial of our breakup them me,” Jonny says with an awkward chuckle at the end.

Patrick feels a lump in his throat he can’t get any words out. He finally manages to say “Jonny…I-”

“Get out of the bathroom, Patrick. Go back to the backyard, your family is waiting for you,” Jonny cuts Patrick off.

“I fucked up Jon, I fucked up,” Patrick admits. He’s choking up again and he can feel tears gathering at the bottom of his eyes.

“I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t fix.” Jonny’s voice echoes, almost as if he’s in two places at the same time, on the phone and on the other side of the door Patrick is leaning against.

“Open the door, Patrick,” Jonny says sternly.

Patrick scrambles onto his feet and can barely concentrate on unlocking the door, his heart pounding in his ears. He yanks the door open and comes face to face with Jonny.

“Jonny!” Patrick says with relief, he launches himself onto Jonny and clings to him. Patrick shouldn’t be doing this, they broke up. He shouldn’t be relying on Jonny to make him feel whole again, even though he knows Jonny’s the part of him that’s been missing.

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. Everything will be okay, Pat.” Jonny whispers into Patrick’s hair and rubs his back in soothing circles.

Patrick frantically speaks into Jonny’s shoulder, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing and maybe I was, but I can’t anymore, I’m too selfish. I need you, Jonny.”

“Hey, slow down. What are you talking about?” Jonny pulls away from Patrick to look him in the eyes. “Wait, hold that thought, everyone is listening, come with me,” Jonny says after he notices Patrick’s mom, sisters, uncle Jim, and a couple of other relatives looking on at the end of the hall. None of them are bothering to hide the fact that they’re listening.

Jonny leads Patrick outside to the front porch which is currently Kane-free. They sit on the porch swing. “Okay, what did you do that you thought was the right thing?”

“I broke up with you because I thought, I don’t know, maybe in college you’d want other people,” Patrick mumbles. His hands are clutching onto the padded seating of the swing, knuckles turning white.

“You broke up with me because you thought I wanted to be with other people?” Jonny asks, making sure he’s getting things right.

“Kind of. We’ve been together for so long and you’re too nice, Jonny. I knew if you wanted to break up with me, you never would because you know how fucked up I would be if you did. I depend on you too much. You mean like, everything to me,” Patrick admits. There, his fears are all out there. He’s got nothing to hide.

“Patrick, are you fucking crazy? You don’t get to make that decision for me,” Jonny shouts, causing Patrick to flinch. “I can’t believe you don’t get how much I love you. You mean everything to me too, Peeks, you have to know that. When you broke up with me, I was the one who was fucked up.”

“I’m sorry,” Patrick mumbles. He stares at his feet, nudging a stray pebble as far away from him as he could.

“If that’s what you truly thought, you should have told me. We should have had an adult conversation instead of you telling me you want to break up because we want different things and then refusing to explain it any further,” Jonny huffs out. Patrick can hear the anger in his voice drain.

“I said I’m sorry okay? I know I fucked up, I get it.”

“You have to talk to me, baby. Next time you feel like this, you tell me okay?” Jonny scoots closer to Patrick and places his hand over Patrick’s. Patrick relaxes his grip on the swing padding. Jonny called him baby, Patrick didn’t think hearing it again would feel so good.

“…Next time?” Patrick hesitates to ask.

“Yeah, next time. What? You think you can get rid of me that easily?” Jonny jokes. His humor, always subpar at best. Patrick breaks out into a grin.

“I can’t, right?” Patrick makes sure.

“Nope, you have to try harder than that.” Jonny nudges Patrick’s shoulder with his own and Patrick can feel the guilt flooding back, he sees flashes of the past few weeks: his life without Jonathan Toews.

“I’m sorry, Jonny. I should I have said something, I guess I just felt insecure and-”

Jonny gets off the swing and crouches down in front of Patrick. He frames Patrick’s face with his hands. “Hey, enough of that. It’s done Patrick, I forgive you. Forgive yourself, okay? Let’s move on, eh?” Jonny reassures him.

“Ugh, you’re so fucking Canadian,” Patrick grumps jokingly.

“You love it,” Jonny says with confidence. He knows.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“I love you, even though you suck at communicating your feelings.” Jonny strokes his thumb along Patrick’s jaw.

“I love you too, even though you suck just in general. You’re the worst, Jonny,” Patrick responds in kind.

“At least I don’t freak out at a family barbecue because I stupidly broke up with the love of my life and then hide out in a bathroom until said love of my life comes to rescue me,” Jonny smirks.

“Ugh, you’re so smug,” Patrick groans. He covers Jonny’s stupid smug face with his hands and says, “Stop being smug and kiss me.”

Jonny pulls Patrick’s hands off his face and lightly kisses both of Patrick’s palms before tugging Patrick closer to him. Jonny pushes back some of Patrick’s lose curls from his forehead only to have them bounce back. He leans forward and kisses Patrick. They trade kisses back and forth, hands grasping at each other. The atmosphere feels both desperate and unhurried. They try to make up for the time apart while also trying to remind each other that they still have forever together.

“I missed that,” Patrick admits when he reluctantly pulls away from Jonny to get some air.

“Good, don’t let it happen again,” Jonny says in a commanding tone. Fuck, Patrick forgot how much bossy Jonny turns him on.

“Yes,sir,” Patrick salutes.


	3. red string of fate - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the 'fic a game' thing, I'd love to see your take on the soulbond/mates trope. I haven't seen nearly enough 'red string of fate' fics in hockey RPF, so maybe a 'red string of fate' for Kazer? Up to you though! :-)

Jonny is fishing with his brother in Winnipeg when his red string appears. He goes to wipe the sweat off his forehead when he discovers it hanging loosely off of his pinkie, leading east.

Patrick is shopping with his sisters in Buffalo when his red string appears. He reaches into his pocket to pull out his wallet and double takes at the string dangling off of his pinkie, leading west.

Jonny and Patrick have been dating exclusively for over a year and casually hooking up for five years. After losing in the conference finals this year, they both thought it’d be best to go home separately and catch up with their families. They plan on staying in Chicago together for the rest of the summer after the convention.

They both refuse to be adults and decide not to tell the other about their strings. They don’t want to lose each other. For the first couple of days Jonny thinks maybe Patrick’s pinkie is the one on the other end of Jonny’s string and picks up his phone to call him, but ultimately puts it back down thinking if that were the case Patrick would have already called. Jonny knows Patrick is a romantic at heart and loves the idea of soulmates, for as long as Jonny can remember, Patrick has been waiting for his string to appear. There is no way Patrick wouldn’t call the moment he gets it.

Patrick doesn’t tell Jonny about his string because he assumes Jonny would have called Patrick the second he got the string, too. Clearly they aren’t soulmates, Patrick thinks to himself.

Jonny debates cutting his string. Cutting your string is taboo and rarely spoken about, but people do it. They usually do it when they are already in love with someone else. In the end, Jonny doesn’t do it, he would feel guilty and it wouldn’t be fair to his soulmate, the person attached to the other end of his string. He owes it to them to at least meet and give them an explanation as to why they can never be together.

Jonny is laying on his bed when Patrick calls.

“I got my red string,” Patrick rushes out before Jonny can properly say hi. Jonny’s heart beat spikes.

“Did you just get it? Like today or…?” Jonny asks. He gets up and paces his room.

Patrick takes a while to answer, it’s been weeks, but he feels guilty for keeping it from Jonny, so he lies and says “Yeah, this morning. I woke up with it attached to my pinkie.”  
Jonny takes a deep breath.

“Okay,” Jonny says determinedly.

“Okay?”

“Okay, we’ll deal with this. Together, Patrick. Because I love you and nothing is going to change that. But what you choose to do is your own decision. I’ll always be here for you,” Jonny doesn’t know how he found the strength to say that. He can barely think properly. It’s one thing if Jonny has a soulmate, he can easily tell them no and cut his string, but Patrick having one changes things.

Jonny is not going to tell Patrick what to do, no matter how much he wants to beg Patrick to choose him. He is also not telling Patrick about his own string, he’s kept it from him for weeks, he doesn’t need to give Patrick anymore reason to let go.

“That’s it? You’re supposed to fight for me, where did possessive Jonny go?” Patrick asks incredulously.

“He knows when to back off,” Jonny sighs. “As much as I love to believe you belong to me, that’s clearly not the case. There’s someone out there meant for you. The love you will have with them will be so much greater than what we have right now.” Jonny can feel his eyes start to water.

“That’s not possible, Jon,” Patrick whispers.

“It may not seem possible now, but it happens, you’ve seen the movies,” Jonny responds. He settles back into bed and wraps himself around a pillow.

“I don’t want them, Jonny,” Patrick chokes out.

“I know, Pat. It’s okay if you do though. I’ll understand,” Jonny lies.

“I don’t want to find them. I want to cut it,” Patrick admits with a sniffle. Jonny hates it when Patrick cries, hates it when Patrick’s in pain and there is nothing he can do about it.

“That’s not fair to them, Pat and you know that. You owe it to them to at least meet. Maybe they’re on their way to you now,” Jonny says.

After a long silence Patrick says, “I know. I’m just so scared.”

“Why?” Jonny asks.

Patrick takes a deep breath that turns into a sob. “What if I love them more than I love you?”

Jonny is silent for a while.

“Jonny?”

Jonny struggles to get the right words out. “I don’t know Patrick. We’ll deal with it when it happens.”

“If, Jonny. If it happens,” Patrick’s sniffles start to get more intense.

Jonny can feel anger seep into him. He’s not angry at Patrick, he’s angry at fate. Why give him Patrick and all the love that comes with him when it was never supposed to be his? Jonny can never make Patrick as happy as his real soulmate can, no matter what he does or how hard he tries.

“I should go. We probably shouldn’t talk until you meet your soulmate,” Jonny says.

“Why not?” Patrick practically shouts.

“I think we should realistically prepare ourselves for the inevitable. It will hurt less this way…at least for me,” Jonny’s voice breaks on the last few words.

“I love you, Patrick.” Jonny hangs up before hearing Patrick’s response, he doesn’t think he can handle it right now, it probably would have been the last time he would have heard it.

*

Jonny thinks about what he told Patrick and takes the same advice. He owes his soulmate a visit. They clearly aren’t going to come to him or else they would have been here by now. Maybe they don’t have the means to travel or are too busy to drop everything and leave. Jonny has the resources and the time though, so he decides after the annual Blackhawks convention he is going to drive out and follow his red string to his soulmate, wherever in the east they may be.

He sleeps on the plane to Chicago and when he’s walking through the airport, he realizes his string feels tenser, less loose then before. He guesses his soulmate is a lot closer to Chicago then Winnipeg.

Patrick hasn’t called Jonny to talk about his soulmate, so he figures Patrick hasn’t met them yet. Or maybe he did and he doesn’t want to break it to Jonny over the phone. It’s probably a conversation you should do face-to-face.

Jonny goes to his apartment and takes a nap before going to dinner with some of the guys.

“Patrick was supposed to come,” Sharpy mentions in the middle of dinner, “but he said he had a personal thing come up.”

Personal as in soulmate personal? Jonny thinks.

“Everything okay with you two?” Seabs asks.

“We’re kind of on a break, I guess,” Jonny admits. He refuses to look at anyone and keeps his eyes on his plate.

“You guess?” Duncs sounds affronted.

“Yeah I-I don’t know, it’s complicated. Don’t worry though, we’ll be okay,” Jonny lies.

They switch subjects and Jonny relaxes.

The next day Jonny makes his way over to the hotel, feeling like he’s mentally preparing for his execution. Patrick will be there and Jonny isn’t prepared to deal with whatever their conversation will hold.

With all the worrying he doesn’t feel his string get more and more tense, almost to the point where it’s pulling him.

Jonny walks into the players room and looks around. Most guys are sitting on the couches or standing around idly chatting, some at the snacks table. Patrick is nowhere to be seen.

Jonny gets caught up in a conversation with Hammer about their summers and barely hears the faint “Jonny?” behind him.

He does hear it though, so he slowly turns around. Patrick is going to be standing behind him, and things will change, no matter how much he doesn’t want them to.

Jonny doesn’t realize he’s closed his eyes, but when he turns and opens them he’s looking at the only man he could ever imagine loving.

Patrick isn’t looking back at Jonny, though. He’s staring at Jonny’s hand, eyes wide, mouth slightly open.

Jonny panics. Can Patrick see his string for some reason? Will he be mad that Jonny didn’t tell him about it?

“Wh-when? What?” Patrick is incomprehensible.

When Jonny follows Patrick’s gaze down to his own hand he goes still. Patrick can see Jonny’s string because it’s also Patrick’s string. It’s their red string.

Jonny’s eyes continue to follow the string to Patrick’s pinkie which is shaking uncontrollably by his side. This puts Jonny into motion and he reaches out to tangle their stringed hands together.

Cara from PR chooses that moment to tell the room a rundown of what will happen on stage. She tells them to line up according to their jersey numbers and that they will be called to the stage soon.

“Uh, later?” Patrick asks, untangling their stringed hands and taking a small step back. His eyes are still wide and filled with wonderment.

“What? No, they can start without us, we need to talk….what-“

“Jonny, you’re the captain, sweetheart,” Patrick interrupts Jonny, “And I’m beloved by the fans. I don’t think they’ll start without us.”

Jonny feels overwhelmed with emotions. “Fine then they’ll wait, we nee-“

“Again. Captain,” Patrick points at Jonny. “Beloved,” Patrick points at himself, “We can’t keep them waiting, they’re our fans, Jonathan.”

Jonny is mesmerized by their string, their string, moving with Patrick’s pinkie when he points. Patrick notices Jonny staring at it and stares himself, a bashful smile on his face.

Cara comes over and tells them to get in line, they’re the only ones not in it and the announcer already called Duncs and Hammer to the stage.

Jonny reluctantly motions for Patrick to get in line and follows behind him.

“Cap, 19 is nowhere near 88. I know you guys have codependency issues, but this is a bit much,” Hossa says turning around and facing them.

“What are you talking about Hos? 19 is right next to 88, it always has been and always will be,” Jonny says while keeping his eyes on Patrick whose face flushes.

“I can’t tell if he’s being gross and cheesy or his concussions have finally caught up with him and he really thinks 19 is numerically next to 88,” Shawzy says from his spot in the line a few players away. They’re all listening.

“I vote concussions,” Cara says, appearing behind Jonny. She practically manhandles him to the front; he’s supposed to be next, whoops.

*

Hours of talking and two exhaustive rounds of sex later, Jonny and Patrick are cuddling in Jonny’s bed.

Patrick’s face is tucked into Jonny’s neck. Jonny’s arms wrapped around Patrick’s torso and waist.

“We need to work on our communication skills,” Patrick mutters against Jonny’s neck.

“I know. Let’s not fuck up like that again.”

“How are we even soulmates if we let something like this happen?” Patrick asks. He tilts his head to look Jonny in the eyes.

“Because with anyone else it would be too easy,” Jonny says simply.

“Can’t have that, can we?” Patrick turns his face back into Jonny’s neck.

“Nope, it feels better to work for what you want,” Jonny responds.

“That’s me, right? You want me?” Patrick asks. He doesn’t sound unsure to Jonny at all, more like he’s asking for the sake of asking.

Jonny rolls his eyes. “Don’t ask stupid questions, Peeks.” He tightens his hold on Patrick.

Patrick hums happily. “Okay,” he says and Jonny can feel Patrick smile against his neck.

Jonny places a kiss in Patrick’s curls and reaches between their bodies for Patrick’s hand. He puts it on his chest and slides his own hand next to Patrick’s. Eventually he drifts off to sleep staring at the two ends of their red string touching.


	4. protecting fluff - tyler/jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi there!!! I was just wondering if you could possibly write a fluffy Bennguin thing? I feel shy asking this but you don’t have to write this. Tyler and Jamie end up in serious trouble and up against impossible odds when Tyler’s sister dates a goon from an opposing team, one that Tyler hates. Cue fighting off the ice which has Jamie protecting the hell out of Tyler when a situation spirals out of control. Again I thought I just toss this out there.

Tyler’s sister, Candace, has been living with Tyler temporarily for the past few weeks. She had quit her job and moved in with him until she could find something more permanent. She didn’t want to move back home, she wanted a change of scenery.

Tyler and Candace are lounging on his couch one afternoon when Candace goes to the bathroom and Tyler sees a text pop up on her phone. He leans over his side of the couch to look at it.

**Brad**  
_I miss you, baby_

Who the fuck is Brad? Candace didn’t tell Tyler she was seeing anyone.

The moment Candace comes out of the bathroom Tyler interrogates her.

“Stop snooping, Tyler. I’m an adult, why can’t you respect my privacy?” She shouts on her way to her room and slams her door shut.

Normally Tyler wouldn’t be so nosey. She’s right, she is an adult, but the name Brad worries him. Back in Boston Brad Marchand used to hit on Candace like crazy whenever she would visit Tyler (which was often because Boston was a fun city). Tyler knows what Marchand is like, and he does not want her little sister dating him.

After a couple of days of the cold shoulder, Tyler apologizes.

“It’s okay, I get it. You’re just being overprotective, but you don’t need to worry about me. He’s a good guy, Tyler. Actually you know him…” she trails off, staring at her hands.

A panic starts to rise in Tyler.

“Marchand?” He asks, knowing the answer.

“Yeah. After you got traded, I still went down to Boston from time to time and we just kind of started dating,” Candace says.

Tyler awkwardly smiles at her and retreats to his room. How do you tell your little sister that the man she’s dating is a total asshat? He only just got her to stop ignoring him. If Tyler told her to stop seeing Brad she would definitely move out. They were both too stubborn for their own goods.

Tyler lets it go for now, still trying to figure out the most effective way to convince Candace to breakup with Brad. He’s already thought of telling their mom, but he thinks that will make things even worse.

A week later Dallas is set to play the Bruins on home ice.

Candace tells Tyler that Brad will be coming over the night before the game to take her out on a date. She warns Tyler not to embarrass her.

Tyler asks Jamie to come over that night, he needs to vent.

“She just won’t listen,” Tyler tells Jamie. They’re both on his couch and Candace is in her room getting ready.

“Have you actually tried to talk to her? Told her how he really is with girls?” Jamie whispers.

“No man, she wouldn’t listen coming from me, that’s my point. I need her to break up with him before he hurts her,” Tyler responds.

“He’s not like abusive is he?” Jamie asks.

“Nah man. I mean, at least I don’t think so? He’s just not boyfriend material. Like he’s cool and all as a friend, but I’ve seen him cheat on his girlfriends before and even just blow them off completely,” Tyler says.

“Is it possible he’s changed?” Jamie asks, shifting to face Tyler on the couch.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie. Always looking for the good in people, you’re such a sweetheart,” Tyler says. He places his hand on top of Jamie’s that lies in the spot between them.

Since Tyler arrived in Dallas, him and Jamie have been skirting around this thing between them. They’ve never hooked up or anything, but the tension between them is visible to everyone and the constant flirting doesn’t help.

Someone knocks on the door and Candace runs down the stairs before Tyler can even blink.

“Hey, babe,” Candace says after pulling the door open.

“Hey,” Brad responds. They’re hugging, oh god, they’re kissing now.

Brad pulls away and leans around Candace. “Hey, Segs. What’s up, man?”

“Brad…” Tyler musters up a short smile.

When Candace realizes Tyler isn’t going to say anything else, she leads Brad out the door after telling Tyler not to wait up.

Tyler looks away from the closed and door and turns his attention to Jamie.

Jamie moves closer to Tyler on the couch. “Stop frowning, Ty. She’ll be okay,” he says as he pushes up the ends of Tyler’s mouth with his fingers, causing Tyler to smile.

“There. You’re cute when you smile,” Jamie says nonchalantly. Tyler doesn’t understand how he’s been able to resist Jamie for this long. Jamie’s always saying things like this, always in the same casual and indifferent tone.

“Only when I smile?” Tyler asks, leaning in closer to Jamie.

Jamie’s eyes look into Tyler’s, searching for something. When Jamie finds what he’s looking for, he shifts so that his mouth is an inch from Tyler’s.

“You know the answer to that, Ty,” Jamie says. Tyler can feel Jamie’s breath on his lips, his heart is pounding.

Jamie slowly closes the little space between their lips. Tyler smiles under his lips and kisses back just as the front door opens.

Tyler and Jamie immediately break apart and look up to see Candace and Brad.

“Uh…sorry! Forgot my purse,” Candace says as she rushes up the stairs.

Brad hovers near the front door and doesn’t say a word. It’s clear that they both saw Jamie and Tyler kissing, but Tyler isn’t sure what to say. Everything hangs in an air of awkwardness.

Candace comes downstairs and practically runs to the door, “Carry on, boys,” she says as she closes the door behind her.

“Shit,” Tyler laughs out. He glances at Jamie and sees him staring off into space.

Jamie doesn’t say anything for a while and Tyler starts to worry.

“I’m sorry, Segs. I didn’t mean to kiss you, fuck. You-you were just there and I-I you know? I haven’t been with anyone in a while and I guess I just, I thought you wouldn’t mind. You’re the only other person I know whose gay and…um…” Jamie says in a panic. He’s standing up now slowly taking steps backwards towards the front door.

Jamie told Tyler he was gay about a month after Tyler was traded to Dallas. Tyler had smiled and thought things couldn’t be anymore more perfect. He told Jamie he had nothing to worry about because he was gay too.

Tyler belatedly hears Jamie’s words and by the time he wraps his head around them, Jamie is slipping his shoes on.

Tyler jumps off the couch and rushes over to Jamie by the door. “Hey, hey, it’s okay Jamie. It’s fine, I understand,” Tyler tries for reassurance, but isn’t sure his words come out that way.

“Can we just pretend that didn’t happen?” Jamie asks, one hand on the door handle.

“Yeah, of course,” Tyler lies quickly. There is no way in hell he was going to forget that Jamie fucking Benn kissed him on his couch.  
Jamie gives him a curt nod and leaves.

* 

Tyler skates out onto the ice for his shift. The Stars are tied 1-1 with the Bruins.

The next time the puck is on his stick Marchand comes at him at full speed. Tyler gets shoved into the boards and Marchand skates away, puck on his stick. Marchand is playing rough; he’s been at it all game. Tyler knows what kind of player Marchand is, but it isn’t like him to be this aggressive, especially not to only one player. He’s been targeting Tyler all night.

At the next face-off, Tyler gets kicked out by the ref, so he circles around and takes Sharpy’s place next to Marchand.

“What’s your problem, dude?” Tyler asks Marchand.

“Have you always been a faggot?” Marchand asks, his voice is nowhere close to a whisper. Tyler jerks his head up and sees Jamie’s eyes narrow on Marchand.

“Don’t be a dick,” Tyler says. The puck finally drops.

On Tyler’s next shift, Marchand backchecks Tyler and whispers into his ear, “This how you like it, huh?”

Before Tyler can say or do anything, Marchand is being pulled away from him. Jamie is dragging Marchand by the jersey and shoves him into the boards.

Predictably, a scrum breaks out and the refs come over to pull everyone apart. Tyler skates over to Jamie before he makes his way to the penalty box and taps his stick against Jamie’s butt as if to say thanks.

Brad keeps up the name calling and the homophobic comments throughout the rest of the game. It’s clear as Tyler heads into the locker room after a 3-1 win that most of the players heard what Marchand had been spewing on the ice. The ones that didn’t directly hear his words were probably filled in by someone else.

Tyler tries to shower and get dressed as quickly as he can. The room is quieter than usual and he knows it’s because of him. Jamie is nowhere to be seen.  
Sharpy comes over to Tyler’s stall while he’s buttoning up his dress shirt.

“I can’t speak for everyone on the team, but you know I support you, right?” Shapry makes sure he’s looking into Tyler’s eyes.  
Tyler nods. “Thanks, man. That means a lot,” Tyler responds.

As Tyler finishes getting dressed a multitude of guys come over to give him words of support and jokes. He didn’t think any of the guys would really have a problem with him being gay, but the idea of having a gay teammate is different than actually having one.

News must have traveled to Lindy because someone from PR comes to get him and they discuss what Tyler wants to do for a while. Tyler tells them he’ll have to sleep on it and see. From what everyone can tell, the public doesn’t know…yet.

When Tyler finally makes his way to the arena garage where the players park, he notices Marchand leaning against Tyler’s car.

Marchand pushes himself off of the car and shouts out to Tyler, “You gonna be a pussy and have your boyfriend defend you?”

Tyler flinches.

Tyler doesn’t notice that they aren’t alone until Jamie comes up behind him and says, “Yeah he is. If you have a problem with him, you take it up with me.”

“Fuck you, Segs,” Marchand shouts again even though they’re not that far from each other. He walks away towards the direction of the exit.

Tyler isn’t sure why Marchand was waiting for him or what he was going to do, but he’s glad Jamie is here.

Jamie grabs Tyler’s hand and leads him towards Jamie’s car.

“You can pick your car up tomorrow,” Jamie says as they get into his car. He drives Tyler home and Tyler doesn’t hesitate to ask him to stay.  
Jamie nods and walks behind Tyler into his house.

Candace is waiting on the couch, biting her nails. She’s crying as she tells Tyler she broke up with Brad. After the game she had asked Brad why he kept going after Tyler because it looked too intentional, like he wanted to hurt him. Brad had said it was because Tyler deserved it. Candace came to the realization that her boyfriend was a homophobic asshole and dumped his ass.

Tyler goes over to comfort her and after a few sorry’s and it’s okay’s she tells Tyler she’s going to stay at a friend’s place.

“Why?” Tyler asks, he thought everything was okay between them.

“It’s not like you can let me cry on your shoulder and eat ice cream with me, you’ve got things to do,” Candace winks at him and glances at Jamie.

“Candance,” Tyler warns her. He feels Jamie’s eyes on him from where he’s awkwardly standing near the front door and starts to blush.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Candace says. She grabs an overnight bag from her room and leaves.

Tyler sighs and slides down on the couch. He pats the space next to him causing Jamie to come over and sit. They’re in the same spots they had been last night when Jamie kissed him.

“So the whole team knows I’m gay,” Tyler tells Jamie.

“Yeah, I figured. I got a bunch of texts too,” Jamie says, glancing down at his phone.

“PR says they don’t think it’s made it out to the public.”

“From what I can tell no mic picked it up. I don’t know if any of the Bruins believed it, but some of them definitely heard.” Jamie shifts closer to Tyler. “I’m sorry for freaking out on the ice and in the parking garage, I just don’t like seeing you hurt. Marchand is such a dick,” Jamie continues.

“It’s okay, Jamie. It’s nice to have a big sexy guy defend my honor,” Tyler responds in his flirty tone.

Jamie looks like he’s trying to find the right words, opening and closing his mouth. Tyler puts him out of his misery and firmly closes the space between them. He wraps a hand around Jamie’s neck and reels him into a kiss. Jamie responds by wrapping his own hands around Tyler’s waist and shifting them so that Tyler is straddling Jamie’s thighs.

Tyler pulls away for air and asks, “Was yesterday really because you weren’t getting any and I was convenient?”

Jamie gives Tyler a predatory smile and says, “You know the answer to that, Ty,” and hauls him into another kiss.


	5. texting - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For your fic a game challenge, you should totally write 1988 involving Jonny writing in text speak and Kaner being affectionately exasperated with him.

Jonny 11:23 PM  
u n bread man been on fire lately

Patrick 11:24 PM  
I know, it’s awesome

Jonny 11:24 PM  
gud chemistry

Patrick 11:25 PM  
Yeah

Jonny 11:30 PM  
makes me miss manchild

Patrick 11:31 PM  
He’s just a call away

Jonny 11:31 PM  
not the same

Patrick 11:32 PM  
I know

Patrick 11:40 PM  
But at least we got each other, right?

Jonny 11:41 PM  
rite

*

Jonny 8:44 PM  
a fishing doc is on

Patrick 8:47 PM  
Cool

Jonny 8:47 PM  
r u being sarcastic

Patrick 8:48 PM  
Yes, Jonny

Jonny 8:49 PM  
o

Jonny 8:49 PM  
come over

Patrick 8:50 PM  
No, I can hear it from here

Jonny 8:50 PM  
ur door is closed

Patrick 8:50 PM  
And yours is open

Jonny 8:53 PM  
we can watch smth else

Patrick 8:55 PM  
I already went through all the channels, there’s nothing good on

Jonny 8:57 PM  
Netflix n chill?

Patrick 8:57 PM  
lol

Jonny 8:58 PM  
srsly come over

Patrick 8:58 PM  
LOL

Patrick 8:58 PM  
Where did you hear that?

Jonny 8:59 PM  
Netflix n chill?

Patrick 8:59 PM  
Yeah

Jonny 9:00 PM  
tvr and desi

Patrick 9:00 PM  
Did they explain what it meant?

Jonny 9:00 PM  
ya

Jonny 9:01 PM  
its when u wanna hang w frnds n watch Netflix

Jonny 9:01 PM  
they sed to ask u to Netflix n chill nxt time I wanted to hang out w u

Patrick 9:04 PM  
They lied

Jonny 9:04 PM  
?

Patrick 9:05 PM  
I’m coming over hold up

Jonny 9:05 PM  
k hurry pls 

*

Jonny 6:14 PM  
omg

Jonny 6:14 PM  
u hear abt darls?

Patrick 6:21 PM  
What happened?

Jonny 6:25 PM  
hes engaged

Patrick 6:26 PM  
Oh cool, good for him!

Jonny 6:26 PM  
yah

Jonny 6:31 PM  
hows allstars?

Patrick 6:36 PM  
You called this morning to ask about it. It’s still the same

Jonny 6:37 PM  
how r u?

Patrick 6:37 PM  
Still the same, Jonny

Jonny 6:38 PM  
k

Patrick 6:40 PM  
Thanks for asking though

Patrick 7:18 PM  
Wish you were here

Jonny 7:18 PM  
duh

*

Jonny 11:17 PM  
sharpy looked sad 2day

Patrick 11:18 PM  
I would be too

Jonny 11:19 PM  
u think he likes dallas?

Patrick 11:19 PM  
He says he does

Jonny 11:19 PM  
but do u think he does?

Patrick 11:20 PM  
I don’t know, maybe?

Patrick 11:20 PM  
I think he’ll learn to

Jonny 11:23 PM  
tribute vid was nce lol u cried

Patrick 11:24 PM  
It’s not funny, you know I’m emotional

Patrick 11:24 PM  
At least I have emotions

Jonny 11:27 PM  
I have emotions

Patrick 11:27 PM  
Right, okay

Jonny 11:31 PM  
come over

Patrick 11:31 PM  
No

Jonny 11:32 PM  
I want to show you my emotions

Patrick 11:32 PM  
…

Jonny 11:32 PM  
pls

Patrick 11:33 PM  
That sounds weird

Jonny 11:33 PM  
peeks

Patrick 11:38 PM  
Fine

*

Jonny 1:38 AM  
told u I have emotions

Jonny 1:38 AM  
u get home ok?

Patrick 1:41 AM  
You told me you loved me, that doesn’t mean you have emotions. Even the coldest person in the world can love

Jonny 1:42 AM  
u just wanna c me cry

Patrick 1:42 AM  
That’d be nice

Jonny 1:43 AM  
ur not supposed to want ppl u love to cry

Patrick 1:44 AM  
Just wanna make sure you’re real

Jonny 1:45 AM  
there r othr ways to make sure ;)

Patrick 1:45 AM  
You’re not allowed to bring up sex until we actually have it

Jonny 1:46 AM  
3 dates

Patrick 1:48 AM  
With our schedule that’s going to be forever from now

Jonny 1:48 AM  
2bad

Patrick 1:51 AM  
Can you learn to type, please?

Jonny 1:51 AM  
?

Patrick 1:52 AM  
If you’re going to be my boyfriend, you have to type full words in full sentences. 

Patrick 1:52 AM  
No text speak

Jonny 1:53 AM  
im saving time

Patrick 1:53 AM  
No you’re not.

Patrick 1:54 AM  
You have autocorrect Tazer, turn it on and use it.

Jonny 1:54 AM  
no

Jonny 1:54 AM  
I like to annoy u :P

Patrick 1:55 AM  
Clearly

Jonny 1:57 AM  
boyfrnd?

Patrick 1:57 AM  
Yeah

Patrick 1:58 AM  
You are right? You practically forced me to come over so you can tell me you loved me to prove you have emotions… it wasn’t a joke right?

Jonny 1:59 AM  
not a joke

Jonny 1:59 AM  
I love u

Jonny 1:59 AM  
we r boyfrnds

Patrick 2:00 AM  
I love you too, even if you text like a douchey frat boy 

Patrick 2:07 AM  
Jonny?

Patrick 2:10 AM  
You fall asleep on me?

Jonny 2:13 AM  
Sorry, I was trying to figure out how to change the settings to get autocorrect

Jonny 2:14 AM  
Is this better?

Patrick 2:14 AM  
Ew no nevermind, it’s not the same when you text like this

Patrick 2:14 AM  
Change it back

Jonny 2:15 AM  
Okay. Hold up

Jonny 2:17 AM  
I new u had a thing 4 douchey frat boys :)

Patrick 2:17 AM  
Fuck off


	6. backyard shenanigans - tyler/jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/140367832777/glovesdropped-jamie-benn-and-tyler-seguin-on) and [this.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/140367832777/glovesdropped-jamie-benn-and-tyler-seguin-on)

“Told you your backyard is weird. And this is an ugly chair,” Tyler says to Jamie. He hears Tom, the PR guy, snicker off to the side.

“Don’t encourage him, Tom. Ty, you can’t say shit, you’re the one who helped me pick it out. And it’s a couch not a chair,” Jamie says.

Tyler ignores Jamie and politely walks Tom back in the house and to the front door.

“You guys are good for each other,” Tom comments halfway out the front door of Jamie’s house.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, he’s always been a fun guy, but he’d rarely show that side to anyone. Ever since you were traded here he’s been more himself. It’s nice to see,” Tom says.

“I don’t really think it’s because of me, but I’ll take it,” Tyler responds.

*

When Tyler returns to the backyard he sees Jamie in the same spot he was in during their interview, but with Cash sitting on his lap.

“What did you give him?” Tyler asks. Cash never acts like this with anyone, unless they feed him.

“Nothing, I think he’s just burnt out. He ran around the yard a few times then jumped on top of me,” Jamie responds. Tyler gives Jamie the side eye and sits down next to him.

Jamie strokes Cash with one hand and browses Twitter with the other. Tyler feels more at home here, in Jamie’s backyard in Dallas than he has anywhere in his entire life. It’s this overwhelming feeling he always gets when he takes a second to really think about his life. Constantly being busy helps him avoid spending too much time freaking out about it.

“Tom said we’re good for each other,” Tyler brings up.

“Everyone says that,” Jamie says.

“Do you believe it?” Tyler asks. He’s unsure himself.

“Of course,” Jamie says as he locks his phone and sets it aside.

“Why?” Tyler is curious.

“I don’t know if you’re better knowing me, but I’m definitely better knowing you. You make me feel relaxed. Since you’ve been here, it’s like there’s no more weight on my shoulders.” Jamie trails his hand up Tyler’s chest and stops when he reaches Tyler’s neck.

“Oh,” Tyler says dumbly.

Jamie’s hand is now gripping the back of Tyler’s neck and his other hand finds its way under Tyler’s shirt.

Jamie leans in closer and mouths at Tyler’s collarbone. 

“Gotta go inside, J,” Tyler manages to choke out. “Neighbors.”

Jamie reluctantly backs off Tyler and starts to retreat indoors.

“One of these days, Ty, I’m gonna fuck you outside on that ugly couch-chair,” Jamie yells over his shoulder before he closes the sliding glass door.

Tyler is painfully hard. He doesn’t think he can even stand up at this point. That is, until Jamie pops his head out from his bedroom window upstairs and shouts, “Hurry the fuck up or I’m gonna start without you.” 

Tyler can see Jamie’s already shirtless, his big solid chest on display. Fuck.


	7. president and assistant - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Hawks visiting the White House and [this.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/140429218542/whydisignuponthisgodforsakensite-luxnowell)
> 
> Prompt: fun loving president pkane and his adorkable stoic assistant jtoews

“What’s next?” Patrick asks Jonny after hanging up his call with a congressman.

“You’re done for the day, unless something comes up. Why don’t you go eat, I know you skipped dinner and it’s late,” Jonny says getting up from his seat from across the President’s. “I’ll check with Sharpy if there’s anything that needs your attention,” he continues.

Patrick follows him out of the room. They walk together down the hall and when Jonny turns to go in the opposite direction of the kitchen, Patrick asks, “Where would I be without you?”

“Not here that’s for damn sure,” Jonny responds without looking back at Patrick.

Patrick and Jonny met almost nine years ago. Patrick was gearing up for his first Presidential run and his secretary at the time had gone on maternity leave and declined to return. Sharpy came in clutch and recommended Jonathan Toews. It took Patrick one look at Jonny to hire him, he’s not embarrassed to admit how shallow he was. Jonny proved to be perfect for the job or perfect for Patrick, same difference. Jonny stuck by Patrick’s side through his first term and didn’t bat an eye when Patrick announced he would be running for a second.

*

Patrick is halfway through scarfing down a sandwich the chef left him in the kitchen when Jonny enters.

“Tired?” Jonny asks. He takes a seat on the stool at the counter next to Patrick.

“A bit, not too bad though,” Patrick responds.

“Well, you look good,” Jonny admits. He means in relative to how Patrick says he feels, but can’t find it in himself to correct the statement.

Patrick grins in response, revealing his dimples, and takes a big bite out of his sandwich.

“Thanks man. You look good too, especially for having to deal with my ass all day,” Patrick says with a mouth full of food.

“I get paid a lot, it helps,” Jonny says. He knows his face is showing all kinds of fondness over Patrick, but he can’t control it anymore. He doesn’t want to.

“What are your plans for after I’m done here?” Patrick asks. Jonny knows he means after his presidency.

Jonny looks over his shoulder to make sure they’re alone and whispers in Patrick’s ear, ”the first thing I’m doing is taking you to Manitoba and fucking you on my bed.”

“Jonathan Toews!” Patrick says in a faux shocked tone.

Jonny turns on his husky voice and asks, “What? Did I speak out of line, Mr. President?”

“No,” Patrick says and after a beat, “How exactly would you fuck me, Jonny? What would you do?”

Patrick has abandoned his sandwich and is giving Jonny all of his attention.

Jonny thinks about his question and groans. He grips the counter. “Pat, don’t… I can’t,” he says.

“You started it.” Patrick offers Jonny the remaining half of his sandwich, Jonny shakes his head in reply.

Patrick gets up to wrap it up and put it back in the fridge (hopefully someone will eat it at some point). When he turns around he sees Jonny reach for a banana in the fruit basket. Patrick is transfixed on the sight as Jonny starts to slowly peel the banana and bring it closer to his mouth.

There is only so much Patrick can take, honestly. “Jonathan, if you eat that banana in a sensual way in front of me, I’m gonna fire you,” Patrick threatens.

Jonny stops moving, banana halfway to its destination and his mouth open wide open.

“That’s an empty threat, we both know it. And if you did fire me, then maybe this banana could finally be your dick. No more worries about mixing business with pleasure,” Jonny states simply. He then licks the entire length of the banana. His tongue lingers at the tip, lapping at it, before he takes a bite.

Patrick has never been so jealous of a fruit before. 

He shakes his head and snaps out of his daze. “You’re the worst.”

Jonny smirks as Patrick adjusts his dick in his pants.

“Now half the staff is gonna see me walking around with a hard on,” Patrick says.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Jonny mumbles. He takes another bite.

“Yeah no thanks to you, asshole,” Patrick chuckles.

He stares longingly at Jonny who swallows and stares back. If anyone were to walk in, they would be able to tell how clearly gone on each other Patrick and Jonny were. Completely in love.

Patrick sighs. “Eight more months,” he points out as he makes his way around the counter to Jonny. He rests his hand on Jonny’s, a light lingering touch.

Jonny turns his hand over in response so they touch palm to palm and brings his other hand up to brush Pat’s curls back, but hesitates and retracts his hand at the last second. He thinks they’re alone, but you can never be too sure.

“Yeah, eight long excruciating months until you’re mine,” Jonny says.

“I’m already yours, dumbass.” Patrick can hear the love in his own voice.

Jonny rolls his eyes and says, “you know what I mean.”

"Yeah,” Patrick sighs again.

“Hey, you can’t complain. No one told you to run for a second term.”

“My country needed me, Jonny,” Patrick says. 

A selfish part of Jonny thinks to say, “yeah it did, but so did I,” but instead he says, "you’ve done well, Pat. Looking back, you shouldn’t have any regrets.”

“I don’t, not really. I just regret meeting you so late in life. I put us on hold for nine years,” Patrick reflects.

“What’s nine years compared to the rest of our lives?” Jonny asks.

Patrick blushes. “Yeah?”

Jonny doesn’t hesitate, “of course, Peeks.”


	8. age gap - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay. So I love the fic thing you're doing on AO3 and was wondering if you do requests? If so, an age-gap (younger pat) fic would be beautiful. If you are not taking requests, I am sorry for asking :D
> 
> AND
> 
> Prompt: For your fic tag, could you do some age gap :) I love that stuff

“I literally just came home. What do you want?” Jonny asks after opening his door and seeing his across the hall neighbor, Patrick Kane.

Patrick shoves past Jonny and stalks into his living room.

“My family is driving me crazy, man,” Patrick says as he drops himself onto Jonny’s couch.

“You love your family.” Jonny closes the door and follows him to the couch.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t find solace in your dumb apartment,” Patrick says.

“If you think it’s dumb then leave,” Jonny says simply. He’ll never get why Patrick spends so much time at Jonny’s place when his home life isn’t anything to complain about. The Kane’s are awesome.

“No.”

“It’s my company you like then, eh?” Jonny smirks.

“Nope.”

“Sure,” Jonny teases.

“Can we just play NHL 06?” Patrick asks.

“I got some work to do, but maybe in a bit,” Jonny says.

“Work?” Patrick questions.

“Yeah. Homework doesn’t stop in high school buddy.”

“What do you have to do?”

“One of my clients brought up a new diet she heard about. I don’t know anything about it, so I told her I’d get back to her. Now I gotta do some research,” Jonny says as he reaches into his bag and pulls out his laptop. 

“That sounds boring,” Patrick admits.

“Don’t you have homework too?” Jonny asks. It’s a Tuesday night.

“Yeah I got some stat problems and a paper to write,” Patrick says.

“Go get it,” Jonny instructs.

“Stat takes me like five minutes and that paper’s due next week.”

“Go get it, Peeks,” Jonny insists. 

Patrick makes a face. “Don’t call me that, I’m not ten,” he says.

“Patrick,” Jonny says sternly.

Patrick groans. “Fine.”

*

They’re sitting on Jonny’s couch together doing their homework. Jonny’s sitting cross legged with his laptop on his lap. Patrick is stretched out sideways, his feet pushing up against Jonny’s massive thighs. 

“Cut it out,” Jonny says.

Patrick ignores him and continues nudging Jonny’s thighs with his feet.

Jonny sighs. He picks up Patrick’s feet and places them in his lap and tries to balance his laptop on top of them.

“You wanna tell me what happened today?” Jonny asks after a while.

“Mom and Dad have been bugging me about picking a college,” Patrick mutters.

“And?”

“I don’t know, okay? I want to stay close to home,” Patrick says. 

“But the University of Chicago is better for what you want to do and they offered you decent money,” Jonny says. He thinks it’s a pretty easy decision.

“I know, but I’ll miss my family,” Patrick admits, but Jonny thinks there’s more to it.

“You gotta grow up some time, kid.”

Patrick flinches. “Fuck you,” he says and abruptly gets up and gathers his stuff.

“What did I say?” Jonny’s confused.

“I’m not a kid. I hate when you treat me like one,” Patrick explains. 

“You kinda are to me,” Jonny says.

“Well I’m not, okay? I’m 17 fucking years old. Don’t act like you’re so much older. You’re only 22,” Patrick shouts. He’s still gathering his things, but in a much slower manner.

“Sorry, jeez. I didn’t know you were so sensitive about your age.”

Patrick huffs. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. C’mon stay, I’ll make dinner for us,” Jonny suggests. 

“Fine,” Patrick says, resolutely.

*

“Thanks for dinner,” Patrick says afterwards. They’re both lounging on Jonny’s couch again, sitting close to each other.

“You’re welcome,” Jonny smiles.

After a few moments of silence Jonny says, “You know, I don’t really mind you coming over all the time. I get that sometimes you just gotta get away, and I’m awesome, so I don’t blame you.”

Patrick smiles, his eyes fixed on Jonny’s mouth. He leans in closer to Jonny and Jonny feels paralyzed, he’s not sure what’s going on.

When Patrick leans in even further, his lips almost touching Jonny’s, Jonny backs up in surprise.

“Whoa, Patrick!” Jonny exclaims.

Patrick blinks a few times. “Uh,” he says, his face crumbling.

“What was that?” Jonny asks. He didn’t know he had done anything that made Patrick think there was something between them. Patrick was a good kid, funny and fun to be around, but a kid nonetheless. Jonny felt things, sure, but he was positive he kept those feelings from showing on his face or in his actions.

Patrick jolts up from the couch, “I’m gonna go,” he mumbles.

“Wait, hold up. Patrick!” Jonny shouts after him, following Patrick to his front door.

“I know, okay? I get it. I’m too young and you don’t feel the same way. I just really don’t want to hear you say it,” Patrick chokes out the last part.

Jonny can’t let him think that’s true. “That’s half right, but Pat if you were older if…if things were different…” 

“Don’t.” Patrick cuts him off, fiercely.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Jonny says, putting his hands up in defense.

Patrick slips his shoes on and stares at the ground for a few minutes. Both men unsure of what to do now.

“Is there any chance for us?” Patrick says after some thought.

Jonny is quiet for a while. Patrick takes that as his response and turns to leave. 

“Wait! How about…how about you go to U of C, where I know you really wanna go, and we’ll see what happens after?” Jonny suggests. It’s a plan he’s been forming in the back of his head since the day he met Patrick in the elevator of their apartment building.

“After? When exactly is after?” Patrick asks.

“Graduation?” Jonny proposes.

“FOUR YEARS?!” Patrick shouts. Sure, it seems ridiculous and probably unrealistic, who is to say they will still know each other then, but Jonny needs Patrick to experience life without being in the way. At least for now.

“Patrick…” Jonny trails off, unsure of what to say or how to reassure him.

There’s another momentary silence.

“Fine. Four years. You and me. It’s a date.” Patrick says, determinedly and turns to leave.

*

_Four years later_

Jonny is lounging on his couch when he hears an incessant knocking on his front door.

When Jonny goes to open it, Patrick barges in. What’s new?

Jonny and Patrick have kept in touch over the years. They text and call often, but spend only some time together in the summers since Jonny had moved out of the building they both used to live in and into an actual house fifteen minutes away in the suburbs. Patrick’s internship in Chicago and Jonny’s boyfriend’s didn’t help either.

“You didn’t tell me you were home. Spring break?” Jonny asks, grinning. He hasn’t seen Patrick since Christmas.

Patrick plops down on his usual spot on Jonny’s couch.

“I wanted to surprise you. Surprise!” Jonny wasn’t too surprised, but he was definitely pleased.

“So, um, you’re single right?” Patrick hesitates to ask.

“…Yeah.” Jonny replies. He might have broken up with his most recent boyfriend a few weeks ago solely because May 2010 was rapidly approaching.

“Are you free May 16th?” Patrick asks.

“I don’t know,” Jonny responds. He does know. He’s had that date circled on his calendar ever since he bought it.

“Here,” Patrick says, he’s holding something out for Jonny to take. Jonny approaches the couch and sits down, taking the card from Patrick’s hand. It’s an invitation to Patrick’s graduation.

“Can you make it? I know it’s pretty far, but…” Patrick trails off.

“Uh yeah, probably.” Jonny lies. It’s more like yes, definitely, but he doesn’t want to give all of his cards away.

Patrick looks at him for a while, his eyes searching Jonny’s face for something. “What about May 17th? Dinner for two?” Patrick asks.

Jonny’s unable to keep himself from smiling.

“Yes, definitely,” he says.

Patrick sighs in relief.

“Okay, cool.”

“How long did you practice that in front of your mirror?” Jonny chirps.

Patrick unabashedly laughs. It’s always a good look on him, Jonny thinks.

“Fuck you. I practiced on my sisters, thank you very much,” Patrick admits.

“They know?” Jonny asks.

“My whole family knows. My mom is totally cool with it and my dad was iffy, but it’s been four years, he’s come around,” Patrick says nonchalantly, as if this information doesn’t shift Jonny’s plans. He’s going to have to cross off “woo the Kane’s” from his list of “things to do to be with Patrick Kane forever”.

“What? They knew back then?”

Patrick slowly puts his hand on Jonny’s shoulder. “Jonny, I was at your apartment more than at home. All the time. That’s not normal, even for me,” Patrick says as if he’s letting Jonny in on a secret.

“I guess,” Jonny says. “You must be really gone on me, eh?” Jonny teases.

Patrick drops his hand from Jonny’s shoulder and punches it instead. “Stop smiling,” he says and then groans when Jonny smiles even brighter. “Can we not talk about feelings anymore or else I’m gonna try kissing you again. Let’s play NHL 10,” Patrick says as he gets up to turn on the console.

Jonny feels himself flush, but he still can’t stop smiling. “Yeah, okay. You staying for dinner?” Jonny asks.

“Depends, what’re you making?” Patrick settles back onto the couch and hands Jonny a controller.

“I’ll order some pizza,” Jonny says, reaching for his phone.

Patrick looks at Jonny like he’s grown an extra head.

“What? It’s cheat day,” Jonny says in response to the look.


	9. kiss cam - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written based on [this.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/140605990197/whydisignuponthisgodforsakensite-am0erg0sum)

Jonny takes his usual seat in the MTS Centre for the Winnipeg Jets vs. Buffalo Sabres game. He and Dan have had season tickets since they were kids.

The place is pretty empty, since the Jets are always a few spots out of playoffs and the Sabres are struggling through a rebuild. Jonny spots a few Sabres fans, but he doesn’t see any in close vicinity until he turns around.

“What?” The guy behind Jonny questions. He’s got unruly curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

“Nothing,” Jonny mumbles. He’s perplexed by his attraction to the man. He’s not Jonny’s type at all.

Dan comes then with two beers and drops down next to Jonny.

“Thanks, man,” Jonny responds, reliving Dan from one of the beers.

“Anything for my boy,” Dan responds as he throws an arm around Jonny’s shoulder and jostles him a bit.

“Fuck, off,” Jonny laughs out.

The game starts off with an intense pace. A few minutes in the Sabres score and the guy behind Jonny jumps to his feet and goes crazy. Jonny turns around to glare.

“What? I can’t cheer?” The guy shouts after the play starts again. He’s still standing, arms outstretch.

“It was just one goal, calm down,” Jonny tells him. The man sitting next to the curly blonde guy snickers.

“He forgets his place sometimes,” the man says apologetically to Jonny.

“Shut up, Sharpy! You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Patrick, you’re still standing up, come on,” the man, Sharpy, says to Patrick.

Jonny turns his attention back to the game. A few more minutes later the Jets score and Jonny makes sure to celebrate excessively in front of Patrick.

“It’s just one goal, man,” Patrick practically yells into Jonny’s ear over the blaring of the team’s goal song. Jonny just gives him the middle finger. Dan laughs at their antics and makes a commiserating face at Sharpy who is sitting directly behind him.

The Sabres score again and Patrick goes off behind him, whooping and hollering. Jonny’s amazed that other Jets fans around them don’t care and haven’t said anything yet, not even Dan. Jonny takes a deep breath and readies himself to yell at Patrick again.

Dan stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Chill Jonny, it’s just a game,” Dan says.

“Yeah, Jonny, chill!” Patrick yells again.

Jonny can feel the blood pumping to his face. He doesn’t know why this guy angers him so much. He whips his head around.

“Shut up, dickface,” he yells. Alright, so maybe that wasn’t the most mature thing Jonny has said lately.

“Don’t tell me what to do, crazy eyes,” Patrick responds. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jonny notices Sharpy leans over the back of Dan’s seat and whisper something in his ear. Dan nods and they shake hands. 

Jonny ignores Patrick mimicking what is probably his facial expression and rights himself in his seat.

“What’d you bet him?” Jonny asks Dan.

“That you two will be all over each other by the end of the night,” Dan casually responds.

“Not gonna happen,” Jonny says, shaking his head. In any other situation, had he met Patrick, he would be all over that. But, as it happens, Jonny takes hockey way too seriously.

“I know, man. That’s why I took the bet,” Dan says. “Stay strong, Jonny boy, stay strong,” he adds.

Five minutes later a Sabres player trips up a Jets player and gets called for a penalty.

“Oh come on refs, SUCK MY DICK!” Patrick shouts.

“He fucking tripped the guy, what do you want them to do? Ignore the rules of the game?” Jonny asks.

“Diving is against the fucking rules too, Jon,” Pat says. 

Jonny stares him down. And oh, Pat has muscles. Jonny can see Patrick’s broad shoulders and toned chest even with an ugly Sabres jersey on. His eyes make their way down Patrick’s body. His thighs fill out his jeans pretty well, huh…Jonny wishes he could check out Patrick’s ass.

“Eyes up here, asshole,” Patrick says. Jonny flushes and meets his eyes, he’s fully expecting Patrick to be smirking and making fun of Jonny for checking him out, but instead Patrick’s blushing. Patrick tentatively sits back down, eyes still locked on Jonny’s. Jonny stays seated and keeps his gaze.

The goal horn and the sound of thousands of cheers snap their gazes away from one another. The Jets just scored on the power play.

Jonny immediately turns back around. “Ha! SUCK MY DICK!” Jonny uses Patrick’s words back at him.

Patrick smirks and leans down to get in Jonny’s face. “Alright,” Pat says, leaving Jonny floundering at his confidence.

***

Patrick kicks himself in the ass for being so forward with Jonny. The guy has ignored him for the rest of the first period and the first intermission. What was Patrick thinking? Jonny clearly has a boyfriend, and now Patrick went and made him feel uncomfortable. He totally sucked all the fun out of this game.

The second period starts off with another Jets goal and Jonny stands to cheer with the others. He doesn’t seem to be jeering at Patrick anymore, so Patrick gives in and stares at his ass now that he has the time. And damn. It’s fucking huge. And here Patrick thought Jonny’s biceps were a thing of wonderment. Fuck, Jonny’s boyfriend is lucky. Jonny turns around at that moment, probably to taunt Patrick, and totally catches Patrick checking him out. He doesn’t say anything, though, and sits back down in his seat.

After a while, there’s a break in the game and Jonny’s boyfriend announces he has to piss and leaves. Jonny turns around in his seat. “Don’t think I didn’t see you checking out my ass,” Jonny says to Patrick with such intensity. Patrick doesn’t know if Jonny’s upset or flattered.

“Sorry, man. I know you have a boyfriend, totally not cool of me,” Patrick admits because yes, he’s been checking out Jonny and thinking about his shark eyes and bulging biceps during the entire game, knowing full well he has a boyfriend who was literally sitting two feet away.

“Uh, what?” Jonny’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

“The guy who was sitting there…” Patrick motions to the empty chair next to Jonny.

Jonny shakes his head out of confusion and laughs. “Dan? He’s not my boyfriend, he’s my best friend,” Jonny replies.

“So, no boyfriend then?” Patrick probes.

“Nope,” Jonny responds with a grin.

Patrick hasn’t seen Jonny smile before. Patrick decides he likes Jonny’s smile.

Sharpy groans from beside him. “Oh for fucks sake, Peeks. Ask him out already!”

Patrick flushes and before anyone can say anything the crowd erupts in cheers. He turns his attention to the jumbotron and apparently they’ve reached the kiss cam portion of the night. Patrick notices Jonny righting himself in his seat and watching along with the rest of the crowd.

Patrick ignores the kiss cam and thinks of what to say to Jonny. He’s pretty great at picking up, but he’s never met a guy like Jonny. No one takes hockey this seriously and Patrick loves it.

Eventually Patrick sees Jonny shift around in his seat and lean over his best friend’s empty chair to peck some girl. What the fuck? Patrick glances at the jumbotron and sure enough the kiss cam is on Jonny. Patrick is not having any of that shit.

He leans over and tips Jonny’s face up with his fingers. Jonny instantly purses his lips as if he knew exactly what Patrick was going to do. Patrick leans further down and gives Jonny a peck. Jonny pulls away fast, looking taken aback.

Before Patrick can even think that maybe Jonny isn’t gay or bi and that Patrick totally just grabbed a strangers face to kiss them, Jonny’s best friend makes his way down the row with an angry look on his face.

He clearly saw their kiss and is definitely and totally Jonny’s boyfriend. 

Jonny puts his hands up in defense. “I was on the kiss cam. He kissed me!” Jonny tells his best friend? Boyfriend?

The guy turns to face Sharpy. “We didn’t define what ‘all over each other’ meant, eh?” Jonny’s boyfriend asks.

“Uh, making out, I guess.” Sharpy responds. What the hell are they talking about?

Jonny’s boy frowns at Sharpy’s words, pulls out some bills from his wallet, and hands them over to Sharpy.

“You forfeiting?” Sharpy asks.

The guy sighs. “You see that look on his face?” He asks, pointing at Jonny’s face which is currently looking at Patrick. Holy fuck, Jonny’s eyes are intense. 

“That’s the look he gets when he wants something. And trust me, once Jonny’s set his eyes on something, there’s nothing he won’t do to get it.”

“Fair enough.” Sharpy pockets the money and winks at Patrick.

“What the fuck is going on?” Patrick yells, causing Jonny to break out of whatever spell he was in. Jonny smiles wide, reaches up, and pulls Patrick down by his jersey into a kiss as the Sabres score and tie up the game.


	10. learning Russian - chucky/gally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Alex keeps mentioning Brendan’s name when he calls home on road trips and Brendan is too curious to let it go, so obviously he learns Russian to find out what’s being said about him. (The Gallys)

Brendan is idly watching TV as he listens to Alex talk to his mom and sister on the phone while pacing their hotel room.

Brendan doesn’t mind the calls spoken completely in Russian, until he starts to hear his name. Lately, Alex has been talking about Brendan more and more and it starts to concern him. But whenever Brendan questions Alex about, he avoids it and changes the subject.

Brendan thinks he deserves to know if his road roommate and for the most part, best friend, is shit talking him to his family.

“Brendan smotrit televizor … Chto? … Oy , net … da, on dumayet, chto eto dovol'no zabavno … tol'ko yesli ya khochu umeret’ … YA dumayu, chto nekotoryye iz rebyat delayut, na samom dele ne uveren … YA prosto ne khochu , chtoby prinesti eto do … net osobo ne Brendan … YA prosto ne v poryadke? … davayte ne budem derzhat’ imeya tot zhe razgovor , my idem po krugu … to zhe samoye, prosnulsya , poyel, poshel na praktike … eto bylo khorosho, moya pravaya noga eto delayet namnogo luchshe … ey , Brendan glyadya na menya, ya dolzhen idti … Do svidaniya!”

“I heard my name like three times,” Brendan says as Alex hangs up the phone and plops down on his own bed.

“You’re hallucinating, why the fuck would I talk about you to my sister?” Alex asks, eyebrows cocked in confusion.

Brendan continues to glare at him with his hands crossed over his chest. “What were you talking about?” Brendan asks.

“She just asked about my day, boring shit…” Alex trails off.

“Yeah, okay,” Brendan lets it go, for now.

Alex hops off his bed and makes his way over to Brendan’s. “Give me the remote,” Alex asks, playfully shoving Brendan in the shoulder.

“No.”

“Get the fuck off of me,” Brendan laughs out as Alex jumps on top of him in response to his no.

They’re wrestling now.

“You had it the whole time I was on the phone, my turn now!” Alex shouts even though Brendan is literally right there.

They joke around for a bit, the wrestling getting more and more intense, until Alex finally gives up and collapses on Brendan.

“M’tired,” Alex’s words are muttered into Brendan’s neck.

Brendan can hear his own heart beat speed up.

“Just put something on,” Alex says, not making any effort to get up.

Brendan grins. “Kay,” he responds. He flips the channel to some highlights from all of the games that were played tonight.

“Are highlights okay?” Brendan asks. He tries to look down at Alex the best he can for his response.

“Mhm,” Alex says, and Brendan can feel Alex’s smile against his neck.

“Don’t let me fall asleep here, okay? You can’t carry me back to my bed,” Alex says.

I don’t want to, Brendan wants to say, but he doesn’t because that’s a problem for another day.

*

If Alex doesn’t want to tell Brendan why his name keeps popping up in his calls home, then he’ll just have to figure it out himself.

Brendan’s brilliant idea is to record a conversation and take it to Markov. He obviously knows this plan has flaws, but he’s hoping Marky will be a bro and help him out.

Actually recording the conversation is not that hard. Brendan records it using his phone, pretending he’s texting or playing a game on it. It takes a few more away games for a call that mentions him, but he finally hears one where his name is mentioned twice.

“Can you translate something from Russian to English for me?” Brendan asks Marky the next day at team breakfast. Marky is usually the first one there, so Brendan makes sure to wake up early enough to catch him alone.

“What is it?” Marky asks.

“Nothing important. Here, just listen and tell me what’s being said,” Brendan says, he hits play on the recording and Alex’s voice fills up the quiet room.

Marky listens intently, but at the first mention of Brendan’s name he snaps his head up to look at Brendan. He quickly reaches over and hits stop on Brendan’s phone.

“This is private,” Marky says. He’s blushing. Brendan has never seen Marky blush before.

“Not really, he talks in front of me. And he keeps saying my name, he won’t tell me what it’s about,” Brendan does not whine.

“There’s a reason he’s not telling you. You should respect that,” Marky responds, going back to his eggs.

“Look, I should know if my roommate is complaining about me to his family. I need to know what I can do to fix it,” Brendan says, and it’s true. Clearly Brendan’s been doing something lately that’s been causing Alex to call home and complain. If Brendan knows what he’s doing wrong, he can fix it. No harm, no foul, and no change in road roommates.

“Gally, there’s nothing you can do,” Marky replies with a look of sympathy.

“Well, what is it?” Brendan asks.

Some of the guys start strolling into the room. “I can’t help you, sorry. It’s an invasion of his privacy, I shouldn’t have heard it in the first place,” Marky responds.

Brendan sighs and reluctantly makes his way to the buffet.

*

Brendan’s next brilliant idea is to learn Russian. It’s a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He buys Rosetta Stone and works on it for a few months. It’s a really slow process, but the amount of times his name is mentioned in Alex’s calls doesn’t drop off, so he thinks all the hard work will be worth it.

He now understands some of the basics. He still keeps recording the conversations, he knows it’s a huge invasion of Alex’s privacy, but they help him in learning common speak.

One night after another tough loss, Brendan is lounging on his bed as usual watching TV when Alex walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Brendan lets his eyes roam Alex’s huge, solid body when Alex clears his throat. Brendan flushes and looks away. Alex totally caught Brendan checking him out. 

A few minutes later when Alex is fully dressed, he calls home. They haven’t had a road game in about two weeks, and in that time Brendan’s gotten pretty great at understanding Russian, so he’s been pumped for this call for a few days now.

It’s easy to tell that Alex is talking to his mom at first, the conversation is pretty quick and dull, but when Brendan hears him ask his mom to put Anna on, his ears perk up.

“I’m good…who? Brendan?…of course not, he’s right here…yeah…actually I think he was checking me out earlier,” Alex says as a blush crawls up his neck and takes over his face.

“…stop shrieking…I don’t know…doesn’t matter…maybe he was comparing our bodies, it doesn’t mean anything, Anna… why?… No I don’t want to get over Brendan…why should I?…it’s not unhealthy.” A sound escapes Brendan when he hears that and Alex glances over at him.

Whatever look Brendan has on his face must be concerning because Alex says “…I have to go…I’ll call you tomorrow, bye love you.”

“What?” Alex asks Brendan.

“You-you don’t want to get over me?” Brendan asks, he feels hot all over and his palms start sweating uncontrollably.

Alex’s eyes widen in response. “What are you talking about?”

“I heard what you said to your sister just now. Do you like me?” Brendan asks. He finds it hard to wrap his mind around this new information.

“How did you understand that? I said it in Russian…right? Oh fuck, did I accidentally slip into English?” Alex asks looking frantic.

“I uh… I may have learned Russian a bit,” Brendan says looking down at his hands. It’s kind of embarrassing to admit he learned a whole language just so he could understand what Alex was saying about him. It sounds so narcissistic and pathetic.

“What? Why?” Alex demands, his voice louder than before.

“I just wanted to know why you kept talking about me,” Brendan shrugs.

“So you learned a whole fucking language?” Alex shouts.

“Alex, calm down, it’s not a big deal. If what I heard is true then-“

“I have to go,” Alex interrupts him and turns for the door.

Brendan is up and running as fast as he can to beat him to the door.

“No fucking way are you leaving now,” Brendan says as he leans against the door knob to keep it out of Alex’s reach.

“Let me go, Gally,” Alex pleads.

“It’s okay Alex, because same,” Brendan says in an effort to reassure him. It doesn’t work.

Alex looks upset. He’s practically jumping out of his skin and Brendan can’t have that, so he grabs Alex by his shoulders and crashes their lips together. Alex doesn’t kiss back. Instead, he jumps back in shock.

“What the hell was that?” Alex yells.

For the first time, Brendan questions his Russian understanding abilities. Fuck, did he misunderstand Alex’s words? There were somethings Alex said that Brendan couldn’t translate, either because he was talking too fast or because Brendan just didn’t know those words, but was there anyway he misheard Alex in the first place?

“I kissed you,” Brendan says dumbly to the ground.

“Yeah, but why?” Alex looks incredulous.

“I wanted to. I like you, Chucky,” Brendan whispers.

A few moments of silence go by and Brendan can’t stand it. He turns around to leave the room when Alex’s hands pull Brendan closer to himself. Brendan’s back flush against Alex’s chest.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Alex whispers into Brendan’s ear. One of Alex’s hands is wrapped around Brendan’s chest and the other around his waist.

“Why not?” Brendan asks tentatively.

“I like you, too, Gally,” Alex says. He spins Brendan around so that they are face to face again. Before Brendan can even think about getting on his tip toes and pulling Alex into another kiss, Alex wraps his arms around him in a proper hug.

“I can’t believe you learned Russian, you fucker,” Alex mutters into Brendan’s hair. He drops a kiss on Brendan’s forehead.

“I only did it because thought you were complaining about me,” Brendan admits.

“I was, but probably not about what you thought. I kept complaining about how much I liked you and how irresistible I thought you were,” Alex says, rolling his eyes.

“Really?” Brendan asks, grinning up at Alex.

“Yeah, but in hindsight, I was wrong,” Alex responds.

“Oh yeah? Resist this,” Brendan says. He closes the space between their lips as Alex laughs. It takes a couple of times for them to stop smiling so much to kiss properly.


	11. prom - willy/latts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by infatuatedniall on AO3: a prom au with either Jonny and Kane, Jamie and segs or Wilson and latts. Take whatever spin you wish
> 
> (jonny/pat prom au is also coming up soon)

Mike’s sitting outside at a table after school on Tuesday, trying to get some homework done in peace when Tom runs up to him and says, “You’re taking me to prom.”

“What? No,” Mike says, taken aback.

“Yes, c’mon it’ll be fun.” Tom hops up and sits on the table practically on top of Mike’s Psych textbook.

“Uh, no,” Mike is beyond confused as to why they’re having this conversation.

“Mikeyyyy,” Tom whines with a pout.

“I thought you were against the idea of prom? And besides, you hate dancing,” Mike tries to reason.

“Yeah, but you don’t,” Tom says like it’s that simple.

“So what? You wanna go just for me?” Mike asks.

That gets Tom grinning. “Yeah, that a problem?”

Mike sighs and asks the question that’s been on his mind since Tom came over, “Would we go solo as friends or what?”

“Nope, it’ll be a date. We have to do the whole thing right. I looked up all of the traditional prom shit you’re supposed to do and made a list. We’re gonna wear matching tuxes and you’re going to buy me one of those flower things because they’re pretty and I want one,” Tom says, pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolding it. He tries to smooth it out and hands it over for Mike to read.

Mike squints at Tom’s chicken scratch and tries to parse the list together.

After reading through what he could understand he says, “Fine, but I draw the line at limos, that’s too fucking fancy and so not us.”

“That’s cool, I’ll drive. I’ll pick you up like 7ish?” Tom asks with a hopeful expression. And really, how can Mike say no to that face and those baby blues?

“Alright,” Mike says, resigned.

“Cool, we can figure out the details later, see ya, Latts!” Tom says as he takes the list back from Mike’s hands and hops off the table.

Mike mutters a bye and goes back to his homework. He only has another hour of good sunlight to get this done. He would do it at home, but he’s got relatives over and his family is too chaotic to concentrate around. Mike doesn’t realize Tom is still standing there until he hears him clear his throat.

“So, um…should I book a hotel room for after or…?” Tom trails off, glancing up from the list he’s clutching in his hands.

“What?” Mike asks.

“Well, one of the things I came across and added to the list is that you’re supposed to…you know, with your date after prom. It’s tradition,” Tom explains with a slight smile.

“Uh, yeah Tom, but that doesn’t mean we have to,” Mike says. His heart is reeling from Tom’s suggestion.

“Oh, so, you don’t want to?” Tom asks, and whatever smile he had disappears and is replaced with a frown.

“No! I mean, yes? Do you want to?” Mike’s confused. For the four years they’ve known each other, they’ve never actually talked about this. They’ve always been inseparable, and sure there have been moments where things could have happened between them, but those moments always passed and Mike and Tom moved on, still the best of friends.

Tom puts the list down on the table and grips at the space between Mike’s shoulder and neck. “Of course, Mikey, of course,” Tom says softly.

“Oh. Okay. Um, yeah, let’s do that then,” Mike stammers out. He guesses they’re acknowledging this now. He can feel his heart beating in his ears and his body flushing at the idea of having sex with Tom Wilson, his best friend.

“Awesome, I’ll book us a room then, babe,” Tom says. 

Mike flushes even more at the pet name which causes Tom to laugh and drop a kiss on Mike’s forehead. They say goodbye again and Tom leaves.

“Wait, Tommy!” Mike shouts after him and stands up.

Tom jogs back to Mike. “What?”

“There’s no fucking way I’m letting prom be our first date or letting the first time we kiss be right before we have sex.”

“Okay, valid points. We can fix that,” Tom says as he leans into Mike’s face and captures his lips in a kiss. Tom wraps his arms around Mike’s neck and tugs him even closer so that they’re flush up against each other. Mike responds by sucking on Tom’s bottom lip, then licking it from one side to the other. Tom gasps in return and closes his mouth around Mike’s tongue.

Mike jerks away after a few more seconds. “Fuck, Willy, you can’t just-“

“Kiss you? Did you have a problem with that?” Tom questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Just give a bro some warning next time, eh?” Mike jokes. He adjusts his dick that’s stiffened up in his jeans, causing Tom to chuckle.

Mike watches Tom force his gaze away from his crotch. “Well, anyway, that’s one thing solved. As for the other, we’ve practically been dating without the fun stuff for years, Mikey,” Tom says, bringing the conversation back to its roots.

“I know, but I want real dates. I want it to really mean something, Tom.”

“What? You wanna wine and dine me?” Tom asks with a smirk.

“Sure, you free tomorrow night?” Mike responds with his own smirk.

“For you? Always,” Tom smiles.

“I’ll pick you up at 6, dress nice,” Mike stresses the second part.

“If I dress nice and you take me to fucking Olive Garden, I’m going to punch you in the fucking dick,” Tom threatens as he shoves a finger into Mike’s chest.

Mike grabs his finger and feigns surprise. “Me? I would never!”

Tom snorts and punches Mike in the arm. He winks at him and starts to walk away. “Two weeks from Saturday, be ready for the best night of your fucking life, Latta,” Tom shouts over his shoulder.

Mike smiles after him and sits back down in front of his homework. His eyes drift to the list Tom left behind and notices words bleeding through from the back of the paper. He flips it over and sees another list, this time with the title “how to ask out your best friend.” Mike folds up the paper and pockets it. That’s some quality chirp material. A grin takes over his face as he thinks about how Tom’s the cutest piece of shit he’s ever met.


	12. prom - jonny/patrick

Jonny finishes drinking his coffee and watches Patrick text someone with crazy intensity at the kitchen counter.

“Everything okay?” Jonny asks.

“Yeah, just Jackie. Prom stuff,” Patrick explains. Ah, of course. Jonny’s heard a lot about Jackie’s prom preparation over the past few weeks since they’ve come to stay at their Buffalo house for part of the summer. Blowing the first round of playoffs kicks their summer off right in time for prom season. For some reason Jonny fails to comprehend, Patrick’s really into prom and even took Jackie dress shopping.

Patrick sighs and clicks off his phone. “She’s stressing, she doesn’t think her dress fits right,” Patrick says.

“Well, she’s still got a week, so it can’t be that big of a problem,” Jonny says. He takes Patrick’s cold coffee cup and sticks it in the microwave to reheat it.

“Yeah, I guess. It’s all just stressful, you know?”

“For her or for you?” Jonny jokes as he sets Patrick’s reheated cup in front of him.

“Me obviously,” Patrick says and after a beat he adds, “Thanks babe.”

Jonny rolls his eyes and gives Patrick a peck on the lips before he makes his way up the stairs for a shower.

“Come join me when you’re done!” Jonny shouts from the top of the stairs. He stays there for a second longer and distantly hears what sounds like a cup of coffee being poured down the drain followed by hurried footsteps.

**

Jonny pokes his head up from the deep end of their pool and yells at Patrick to put his phone away and jump in.

“Hold on, I’m helping Jackie pick what kind of corsage to get,” Patrick yells back.

“Isn’t that the guy’s job?” Jonny asks. He wouldn’t really know, he never went to prom. He was too busy preparing for his NHL draft around that time.

“Nah, she orders it. He just has to go pick it up,” Patrick says.

Jonny gives up on convincing Patrick to join him and climbs the ladder out of the pool to join Patrick instead. He lies down on the lounging chair next to Patrick’s.

“Do you feel like you missed out?” Jonny asks after a while.

“Hm?” Patrick asks, not looking away from his phone.

“Do you ever regret not having a normal high school experience?” Jonny tries again.

Patrick tosses his phone to the side and turns to Jonny. “I don’t regret it. I mean, would I have loved to be normal back then, maybe? But then I wouldn’t have gone to the NHL, I wouldn’t have the Hawks, and I definitely wouldn’t have you,” Patrick responds.

Jonny thinks about that for a while, about what typical high school experiences would have meant to someone like Patrick. Someone so fun and loveable.

Patrick interrupts his thoughts, “But prom is really one thing I wish I got to go to. I know it’s stupid to be upset about that when we have so much money and could conceivably have whatever we want, but that’s something I can’t get back, you know? It was supposed to be the last hoorah, the last fun thing I got to do as a kid with my friends.”

Shit, that hurts Jonny in a way he didn’t think it could. He didn’t realize what prom really meant to Patrick.

But if prom is what Patrick wants, then fuck, prom is what Patrick’s getting.

**

Jonny has everything planned down to a tee over the next week. He’s going to create a prom just for them. He obviously tells Jackie about the idea first and with her and the rest of the Kane’s input he’s put together all of the details he needs to pull this off.

Patrick is gone for the better part of the day on Saturday because he’s helping Jackie get ready for her own prom. Jonny didn’t even have to think of an excuse to not go along, they weren’t out to the rest of the world yet, so it would be really odd for him to show up at Jackie’s pre-prom with all of her friends.

Jonny gets a text from Donna saying they just left. He glances in the mirror one last time, adjusting his tie, and makes his way downstairs. When he hears a car pull up and a few moments later, the doorknob turning, he grabs the sign he got Erica to help him make and holds it up in the air. The sign reads ‘PROM?’ in glitter.

Patrick opens the door and his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. A few seconds later the confusion clears and his mouth drops open. A few more seconds pass and he doesn’t say anything.

“So what do you say?” Jonny asks, shaking the sign. It’s going to be a bitch to clean up all the glitter residue this thing is going to leave around the house.

“To what exactly?” Patrick asks, he’s still standing in the threshold of their front door and Jonny sees his family try to peek in from behind him.

Jonny gently leans the sign back up against the stairs and pulls Patrick into their house.

“Will you go to prom with me, Peeks?” Jonny asks.

“Yeah?” Patrick responds as his family makes their way inside the house as well.

“Awesome, so your tux is upstairs, go get dressed and I’ll meet you down here,” Jonny says, ushering Patrick upstairs.

“Wait, what?” Patrick asks, looking confused again.

“I’m taking you to prom, our own prom. Go put on your tux, sweetheart,” Jonny repeats.

“Oh, uh, okay?” Patrick eyes Jonny and his family warily.

“Are you coming up?” Patrick asks as he makes his way up the stairs.

“Nope, you’re going to get the classical entrance down the stairs while your date and family waits and looks up at you in awe,” Jonny says. This doesn’t do anything to clear up the confusion on Patrick’s face. He continues to look skeptical and walks down the hall to their bedroom.

“Everything all set?” Erica asks from behind Jonny.

“Yeah, as long as there’s no sudden raining, we’re good to go.”

Donna puts a hand on Jonny’s shoulder, forcing him to look into her eyes.

“You’re doing good things by my boy, Jonathan. I just want you to know, we all love you so much and what you’re giving him tonight is something he will never forget,” she says, tearing up.

Great now Jonny can feel his own eyes start to well up with tears. “Thank you, I uh, I love you all too. And him, of course,” Jonny responds.

After a while, Patrick makes his way downstairs dressed in a tux that mirrors Jonny’s, black with a red vest and tie. Even though Jonny knew what Patrick was going to wear he couldn’t have imagined Patrick would look this good in it.

Patrick slows to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, right in front of Jonny.

“Pat, you…I- you look beautiful,” Jonny stammers out. He sounds ridiculous, but he really is speechless.

“Thanks, Jonny,” Patrick says as he goes on his tip toes for a kiss. Jonny meets him halfway and kisses back. They keep it tame, they’re in front of Patrick’s family after all.

“You look so handsome Paddy,” Donna says, pinching Patrick’s cheeks in true mom fashion.

Jonny takes the red boutonnieres from Jess and holds one out for Patrick to take. He pins one to Patrick’s suit jacket, concentrating on the pin.

“Is this okay? Or did you want a corsage too, because I have one in the fridge in case you wanted that instead or-“

“It’s okay, Jonny. This is fine,” Patrick chuckles and starts to pin the boutonniere to Jonny’s jacket.

“Alright, alright let’s take pictures, now,” Patrick Kane Sr. says as he gestures for Patrick and Jonny to stand in front of the blank white wall.

They take a few pictures together in various poses directed by the entire Kane clan (minus Jackie) and a few pictures actually with the entire Kane clan (minus Jackie).

“I think that’s enough, we’ll get out of your hair now, boys,” Patrick’s dad says, scrolling through the pictures he took on his camera.

“Wait, where are you going? What about dinner?” Patrick asks his family as they make their way to the door.

“Oh we don’t want dinner. We just wanted to be here for this part of your prom night. You two have fun tonight,” Pat Sr. responds, ushering his family outside. He winks at Jonny right before he shuts the door behind him.

Jonny turns to Patrick after their alone. “So, I would have totally rented out an entire ballroom for us, but with only a week’s notice it was kind of hard to do.”

“Jonny, that’s fine. Just this is enough, I can’t believe you-“

“Oh, the night’s not over yet, we haven’t even gone to prom,” Jonny interrupts Patrick.

“But you just said-“

“I said I couldn’t rent out a place for us, but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t bring prom to you,” Jonny smirks.

“What?” Patrick’s face continues with the confused expression.

“Prom is in our backyard, but first, I don’t know how much the limo portion of prom night means to you, but there’s one that should be waiting right out front for us,” Jonny responds.

“Uh, where is it going to take us if prom is outside?” Patrick asks.

“Just a loop around the block, if you want the full experience,” Jonny says.

Patrick suddenly jumps up and wraps his hands around Jonny’s neck. He pulls him into a kiss.

“I’ll pass on the limo. Now, Jonathan Toews, let’s go to prom,” Patrick whispers. And for the first time that night, the confusion is wiped from Patrick’s face and is replaced with a dimpled smile.

Jonny responds in kind and holds his arm out for Patrick to take.

Patrick takes his arm, but pulls Jonny back when they start to walk. “Wait, you’re not going to propose tonight are you? If I go out there and you propose I’m going to fucking kill you!” Patrick says sternly.

“Of course not, Pat. You called dibs on going first and dibs are dibs,” Jonny responds.

“Okay, good, because I already got things planned and if you go first, you’re going to fuck everything up,” Patrick says with a worried look.

Jonny leans down and kisses Patrick’s cheek. “I’m not going to propose, not until you do, so can we just go outside now?” Jonny begs.

Patrick nods in response. They walk outside to their backyard and make their way over to the section Jonny roped off with idle tiki torches. He tied balloons to each torch and laced twinkle lights through them.

“This is beautiful. You did this all today?” Patrick asks, looking around.

“Yeah, you left so early, I actually got to take my time,” Jonny responds. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns on his Bluetooth connected to the speakers outside. He puts on the prom playlist he had Patrick’s sisters make for him.

Patrick startles at the sudden music. “May I have this dance?” Jonny asks, holding his hand out for Patrick to take.

Patrick takes his hand and wraps the other around Jonny’s neck. Jonny puts his other hand around Patrick’s waist and they start to slow dance.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to ask your date to dance, I think it’s just a given,” Patrick says.

“Oh…sorry,” Jonny says, he’s about to apologize even more when Patrick cuts him off.

“Jonny, chill. This is perfect, I’m only joking, baby,” Patrick giggles as he rests his head on Jonny’s chest.

“I just want it to be everything you’ve wanted,” Jonny admits.

Patrick snaps his head up to meet Jonny’s eyes. “It’s even better than it could have been in high school, I’ve got you as a date for this one,” Patrick says with a smile.

Jonny smiles back and tangles one of his hands in Patrick’s lose curls. “Stop being such a sap,” Jonny mutters.

“Sap? Me? Jonny you just gave me prom in our backyard all because I was upset about not going to my real one,” Patrick says.

“Well, yeah. I knew it’d make you happy.” Jonny moves his other hand up to cup Patrick’s cheek.

“That’s why I love you,” Patrick says. Jonny leans down to cover Patrick’s lips with his. They pull apart after a while and Patrick goes back to leaning his head on Jonny’s chest and wrapping both of his hands around his waist. Jonny’s got one hand back in Patrick’s curls and the other one rubbing the small of his back. They stay like that for the better part of the night.

**

“Are you hungry? I was thinking we could just order take out or something?” Jonny asks when he realizes all of the songs on the playlist have played and it was starting over.

Patrick shakes his head against Jonny’s chest. “Not hungry, yet. You?” Patrick asks.

“Nah, I can wait,” Jonny responds. “There is one thing left on the list though.”

“You made a list? What am I saying? Of course you made a list,” Patrick mumbles, lifting his head.

“It’s good to be-“

“Prepared,” Patrick interrupts. “Alright Jonny, what is it?”

“Well, what do kids usually do after prom?” Jonny asks in what he hopes is a suggestive tone.

“Go to after-prom?” Patrick guesses.

“No. Well yeah, but after that,” Jonny tries again. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively this time, but is met with Patrick’s confused face again.

Jonny rolls his eyes. “Sex. You’re going to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for days, Pat, for days,” he whispers into Patrick’s ear, his lips catching on skin.

Jonny feels Patrick shudder in his hands. “Race you upstairs!” Jonny shouts, jumping away from Patrick and making a run for it into the house.

He’s almost to the top of their stairs when he hears the sliding glass door open and Patrick muttering about fairness followed by hurried footsteps.


	13. kid fic - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired and based on [this.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/141218484517/peekaaboo-i-think-he-said-shoot-the-puck-a)

Patrick takes another lap, breaking up some fresh ice when he sees his family start to make their way onto the rink.

He skates over to them. “Hey buddy, you ready to skate?” Patrick asks as he comes to a stop in front of his son.

Mason nods his head in response. He’s all bundled up for the outdoor rink and one of his tiny hands is clutching Jonny’s. Patrick skates up next to Mason’s other side and holds his hand out for him to take.

Patrick and Jonny share a smile. “You lace him up or did he do it himself?” Patrick asks Jonny.

“I did it, daddy!” Mason shouts before Jonny can answer.

“I helped,” Jonny mouths to Patrick.

They skate around the rink a few times, passing by other Hawks and their families. They stop to say hi every now and then, but Mason keeps breaking up their conversations with other people by tugging on Jonny and Patrick’s hands and pulling them forward.

“I want to skate!” Mason says.

“You are skating, bud,” Jonny responds, laughing.

“I want to skate forever, papa,” Mason corrects. Jonny looks over at Patrick and grins.

“Are you sure about that?” Patrick asks. They dreamed of having their kids love the ice as much as they did, but they didn’t want to be pushy parents. They wanted to support their kids no matter what they chose. Mason was only five, it’s not like he was really committing to a life of hockey. He was just interested and that was good enough for Patrick and Jonny.

“Uh huh, I wanna be just like you,” Mason says as he imitates Patrick’s heartbreaker celly.

“What about me?” Jonny asks, not really offended. Kids always loved Patrick more when it came to hockey, he was the flashy one of the two.

“Both of you,” Mason says, he stops skating and tugs his hands out of his fathers’. He turns to Jonny and makes grabby hands at him. Jonny takes that as his cue, he picks Mason up and settles him in his arms, careful of his blades.

“I wanna be captain too, and shoot goals!” Mason says to Jonny, his small finger traces the C on Jonny’s jersey and the C on his own. 

“What number would you wear, Mase?” Patrick asks, curious if he’ll say 88 or 19.

“One, nine, eight, eight,” Mason responds slowly, causing both of his dads to chuckle.

“I don’t think you can have that many numbers, honey,” Patrick says, he reaches out and tucks some of Mason’s lose curls back into his toque.

“Then one, nine, eight,” his son says.

“Nope, still too many. Try again,” Jonny says with a grin.

Mason looks confused. He looks at Jonny and then at Patrick and says, “nine eight?”

Patrick feels warmth take over his body, fuck he loves his family. “I think that works,” he says just as Shawzy skates over to them.

Mason starts kicking in Jonny’s arms, trying to get down. “Hey, Mase! Use your words, no kicking, you’re wearing skates,” Jonny says as he gently lowers his son onto the ice.

“Sorry, papa,” Mason replies. He skates straight into Shawzy’s outstretched arms and tackles him in a hug.

“Uncle Andy!” He yells.

“Hey, bud. Wanna go for a skate around the rink?” Shawzy asks.

“I’ll race you,” Mason says, skating off with a head start.

Shawzy glances up at Patrick and Jonny. “I wonder where he gets that competitiveness from,” he says pointedly at the both of them. He skates off to catch up with Mason.

“He was definitely talking about you,” Jonny says at the same time as Patrick says, “He was totally talking about you.”

Patrick rolls his eyes at his husband and grabs one of his hands. Jonny responds by lacing their fingers together. They start to glide around the perimeter of the rink hand in hand.

“We’re getting too old for this, Jon,” Patrick admits. Tomorrow will be their ninth outdoor game and their fifth Winter Classic. He looks around the rink and sees families that weren’t there years before. Patrick and Jonny have been here so long they’ve witnessed guys getting married, starting families, and some of them leaving. Shawzy and Duncs are the only ones left from the dynasty days. Shawzy’s career is probably coming to an end soon, rumors say he might not finish the year as a Hawk. And Duncs has always been a work horse, he’s the oldest active player in the league and not looking to stop anytime soon.

“Well, remember what I keep saying, if you ever want to retire, let-”

“Let me know first. I know,” Patrick finishes for him. He’s thought about it, but not in any serious way, not yet.

Patrick’s thoughts get broken up as Mason and Shawzy whiz past them, laughing.

“We’re doing good with him, right?” Patrick asks, voicing his insecurities.

“Of course, look at him, Peeks,” Jonny points at Mason who is already on the other side of the rink. He’s laughing with Dunc’s kid, Colton, at Shawzy’s antics.

Patrick tugs Jonny closer with his hand and rests his head on his shoulder. “I love you,” he says with a sigh.

“I love you too, Pat,” Jonny responds. He drops a kiss on Patrick’s forehead and tugs him along the ice.

*

Later, BHTV catches up with them as the family skate comes to an end.

Patrick stands off to the side with Mason on his hip and watches Jonny answer questions.

“This is the first time we’ve seen Mason Toews-Kane skate in public. He’s pretty good, any NHL aspirations there?” Eric Lear asks.

“We’ll see, we don’t want to pressure him or anything, but that’d be cool,” Jonny says with his awkward chuckle.

“Has he ever given you any advice on how to improve your game or anything like that?” Eric asks.

Jonny laughs, his eyes crinkle at the sides and his nose scrunches up. “Yeah, actually, he said shoot the puck a little more often, or something along those lines,” he says through his laughter.

Patrick laughs too. He starts thinking back to the night they got home after a tough loss a few weeks ago and were greeted with Mason yelling at them to shoot more, “I want to celly,” he had whined.

“And what did you say to that?” Eric asks.

“I said, ‘okay, I’ll try,’” Jonny answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's a sequel.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/141650820852/is-it-just-me-or-does-carter-seabrook-look-exactly) I may be frequenting this AU often, it's my happy place :)


	14. truth or dare - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For your awesome 'fic a game' truth or dare or I never with the 'hawks! :)

“Truth or dare, Kaner?” Seabs asks. A few of the guys are hanging out at Jonny’s place on their day off. Jonny had called for a team bonding night, but only some of the players could make it. They gave up on video games an hour ago and have now moved on to truth or dare, no one knows why. They’re all crowded in Jonny’s living room, some squished onto the couches and others sprawled on the floor.

“Dare,” Patrick responds.

“I dare you to kiss breadman,” Seabs says with a smirk. “On the mouth,” he adds.

“No!” Jonny suddenly shouts.

“What the hell, Tazer?” Crow questions.

“C’mon, what are we twelve? Why are we even playing this game?” Jonny mumbles.

“You didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you dared Shawzy to lick ketchup off the kitchen tiles,” Duncs responds.

“Well, that was funny. This isn’t funny,” Jonny says.

“What’s the big deal? You’re not some low-key homophobe are you?” Shawzy asks.

“Of course not! I just think it’ll fuck up team dynamics,” Jonny explains.

“How? We’re all adults here,” Crow says.

“Yeah, how ‘bout we let the boys decide. What do you say, Kaner?” Seabs asks.

Patrick looks at Seabs then at Jonny. Jonny’s scowling with his hands crossed over his chest. Patrick’s gaze lands on Artemi, he looks confused.

“Is it okay if we kiss?” Patrick asks, hoping Artemi understands him. Where’s Anisimov when you need him?

“Who? You and me?” Panarin responds, pointing at Patrick then at himself.

“Yeah.”

Artemi looks as if he’s considering it and then shrugs. “Okay.”

Patrick smiles in response and crawls across the floor to where Artemi is sitting. He settles down next to him and they slowly lean closer to each other.

Jonny makes a noise of protest. Patrick smirks to himself and take Artemi’s face in his hands. He decides to make a big show of it, since Jonny’s so against it, by rubs his thumbs up and down Artemi’s cheeks in a soothing manner. 

Jonny squawks again, but before he can say anything, Patrick closes the space between him and Artemi. It’s just a quick press of lips, lasting maybe two seconds. They pull apart and everyone whoops and hollers. 

Artemi smiles at Patrick and says, “Not bad, not too good, but not bad.”

Patrick chuckles and punches him in the arm in response.

“Alright, alright, I got one, let’s just put him out of his misery. Jonny, I dare you to kiss Patty Kane,” Duncs says, he nods his head in Patrick’s direction.  
“This game is taking a weird turn,” Jonny grunts.

“Are you going to do the dare or forfeit the game?” Duncs questions.

“I’m forfeiting. This is stupid, it’s not like we’re playing for anything,“ Jonny responds. "Besides, I didn’t even get to pick truth or dare.”

“You never quit anything that easily, Jon. The thought of kissing me grosses you out that much?” Patrick asks, raising an eyebrow. He doesn’t really think that’s the case, actually no, he knows that’s not the case. Anyone would be stupid not to notice the sexual tension that’s been between them for the past few years.

“C’mon, Pat,” Jonny says sternly, as if to say ‘you know that’s not true.’

“I don’t do it for you, Jonny? Huh? Is that it?” Patrick goads him. When Jonny flushes and doesn’t respond, Patrick crawls over to him and onto his lap.

Jonny groans. “Get off me, asshole!” he shouts.

“Kiss me, dickface,” Patrick demands, he’s towering over Jonny and straddling his thighs.

Jonny looks up at Patrick and his usual scowl turns into a slight smile. “Why should I?”

Patrick doesn’t answer with words, he lowers his head down to Jonny’s level, but before he can tease him with whispered words against his skin like Patrick had planned, Jonny surges up and crashes their lips together.

Patrick flails from the sudden movement and Jonny quickly steadies him by locking his arms around Patrick’s torso. Patrick responds by wrapping his arms around Jonny’s neck and shimmying up Jonny’s body so that he’s straddling his crotch now. Patrick can distantly hear his teammates cheer and clap, but when the kiss keeps going on longer than it probably should, those cheers turn into groans and ‘get a rooms.’

Jonny unlocks his arms and threads one hand through Patrick’s slicked back curls and rests the other on the small of Patrick’s back.

Patrick gets lost in Jonny’s mouth, he licks into it causing Jonny to moan and lick back. Their tongues tangle and slide past one another, and their lips stay fused. Patrick can feel Jonny get hard against his own swelling cock. He shifts forward a little, causing his cock to grind against Jonny’s and they both moan out of pleasure. Patrick’s about to bite down on Jonny’s bottom lip when he gets wrenched away from him.

Seabs is pulling Patrick back and stops when Patrick stumbles off of Jonny and onto the floor. Jonny makes a noise of protest.

“We just wanted to say we’re leaving, even though we probably said it ten times. I don’t think you guys heard us with your tongues down each other’s throats,” Seabs says through laughter. “Also, you’re welcome,” he adds.

Patrick blinks up at him. He surveys the rest of the room and sure enough, everyone is putting on their jackets and shoes, some of them calling for cabs.

Patrick stands up. He’s unsure of what to do, should he leave with everyone? He should probably stay back to at least talk to Jonny about what just happened. But before he can even decide on what to do, Jonny tugs on his hand from where he’s still sitting on the floor.

“Stay,” he whispers, with a look of hope. Patrick’s eyes land on Jonny’s mouth; it’s wet and swollen red. His gaze travels down to Jonny’s cock that’s jutting in his jeans, struggling to escape. And hey, Patrick thinks, he can definitely help with that.

Seabs is the last one to leave. “See you at practice, boys!” Seabs yells before he shuts Jonny’s front door.

Patrick looks down at Jonny, they’re still holding hands.

“I-uh,” Patrick starts. He doesn’t know what to say, he thought it’d be funny to make Jonny uncomfortable, he hadn’t expected that reaction though, and now he’s the one left feeling like he’s on uneven ground.

Jonny tugs on his hand again, even harder this time. “Peeks, come down here and finish what you fucking started,” Jonny says as he keeps tugging.

Patrick grins down at Jonny and lowers himself back onto his lap. He doesn’t need to be told twice.


	15. mermaid au - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mermaid Kaner and fisherman's son Jonny maybe for your fic a game? Inspiration can be found within essouffle's artwork!

The moment he gets home from a year at Shattuck-Saint Mary’s, Jonny runs down to the docks. He barely says hi to his family before he’s sitting at the edge of the dock, feet dangling. It’s not until a few hours later that he sees glimmering green scales splashing from a distance.

As the scales get closer, Jonny can make out blonde hair that’s poking out of the body of water. Patrick’s face emerges and Jonny finds himself having trouble breathing. He scrambles to stand up, unsure of what to say or do.

“Jonny!” Patrick yells. He gives him a toothy smile.

“Pat-Patrick!” Jonny says.

“Are you back from your hockey school?” Patrick asks.

“Yeah, I’m back for a while,” Jonny replies.

“Finally. It’s been so long, Jonny,” Patrick looks relieved. “Jackie told me she thought she saw you here, I told her she was crazy.”

“If you didn’t believe her, then why are you here?” Jonny asks, grinning down at Patrick.

“I thought it wouldn’t hurt to check,” Patrick says, blushing. He looks down into the water. “I didn’t know when you were going to be back, you didn’t say when you left.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t think-I-“ Jonny struggles with his words.

“It’s okay. You’re here now, right?” Patrick asks, looking unsure.

“Yes.”

Jonny wants to join Patrick in the water. He wants to be as close to Patrick as possible. He walks to the edge of the dock and pauses, he doesn’t want to scare Patrick, they’ve never swam together or been that close before.

Patrick seems to sense Jonny’s hesitance. “Come on in, Jonny. The water is nice,” Patrick encourages. He dips his head under and pops back up, giggling.

Jonny happily obliges and cannonballs into the water. When he emerges he’s greeted with Patrick’s soaked curls, heartwarming smile, and pure blue eyes.

Sometimes Jonny thinks looking at Patrick hurts. It’s like looking at the sun, but with Patrick, he doesn’t dare look away.

Jonny’s hand itches to touch. He holds his arm up in the air, water dripping down his elbow.

“Can I-"

Patrick looks at Jonny’s hand that’s creeping closer to his face.

“Yes. Touch me,” Patrick whispers, closing his eyes.

Jonny comes closer and lightly brushes Patrick’s cheek with the back of his hand. Patrick shudders in response and Jonny pulls his hand away as if he touched fire, an apology ready on his tongue for making Patrick feel uncomfortable.

“No, Jonny. I like it, it feels good,” Patrick reassures him. “Can I?”

Jonny looks at him with astonishment, Patrick wants to touch him.

“Please,” Jonny says.

Patrick gently touches Jonny’s shoulder and makes his way up to rest his palm on Jonny’s cheek.

They stay like that for a while as Jonny tries to burn this memory into his brain.

“Jonny, there’s water coming out of your eyes,” Patrick says, a voice of wonderment and shock.

Jonny didn’t realize he was crying. “It’s something humans do when they’re really sad or really happy,” Jonny explains, tears still falling.

“Are you really sad or really happy?” Patrick asks, his hand still resting against Jonny’s skin.

“Both,” Jonny says, choking on the word. Patrick brings his other hand to Jonny’s face and dutifully wipes away his tears with the pads of his thumbs.

Jonny is a human who is in love with a mermaid and there is nothing he can do to change that.


	16. wooing/fluff - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you're still taking requests for your fic a game challenge, I'd like to prompt some fluffy 1988 with Jonny trying to woo Pat (and smiley kisses at the end.) thank you!!

Patrick begrudgingly gets out of bed and opens his front door; someone’s been knocking for a good five minutes.

“What do you-“ He cuts himself off at the sight of a delivery man holding a bouquet of roses.

“Mr. Kane?” The man asks.

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” Patrick responds.

“These are for you. Have a great day,” the delivery man says as he hands over the roses to Patrick and retreats.

Patrick closes the door and takes the flowers to the living room. There’s a card poking out of it, he reads it even though he’s ninety percent sure who sent them.

_**Peeks, the beauty of these roses reminded me of yours.  
\- JT** _

Jesus, Patrick thinks. Jonny could have at least tried to make it less obvious as to who it was from. What if the flower shop recognized their names?

Patrick groans and calls Jonny.

“Hey,” Jonny answers on the second ring.

“Roses remind you of me, huh?” Patrick asks, smirking to himself.

“Oh, you got them already?” Jonny asks, he sounds unsure to Patrick.

“Yeah, they’re sitting on my living room table as we speak,” Patrick responds, staring at the roses.

“Well, what do you think?” Jonny prompts.

“They are beautiful, just like me,” Patrick jokes.

“So…dinner then?” Jonny asks.

“No way, Tazer. You gotta try harder than that,” Patrick says, chuckling. “C’mon, I have faith in you.”

“Fine,” Jonny huffs. “Only cause I think you’re worth it.”

Patrick grins. “Fuck yeah, I am.”

A few days ago, Jonny had mustered up the courage to ask Patrick out on a date. Patrick wasn’t blindsided by it, but he wanted to make Jonny work for it. He’s not too sure how deep Jonny’s feelings for him run, so he’s hoping to suss it out before they start anything close to a real relationship.

“Woo me,” Patrick had demanded after Jonny asked him out.

“Done,” Jonny responded with a smile.

*

When he walks into the locker room the next day, he notices he has the attention of some of the guys.

“What?” He asks them as he approaches his stall.

“Nothing,” Seabs mutters, shaking his head with a smile. Everyone is still staring, Patrick’s beginning to think he’s going to get pranked.

He slips off his coat and feels a sudden presence to the right of him.

“Here,” Jonny says, thrusting a smoothie into Patrick’s hands.

“Uh, thanks?” Patrick says, warily.

“It’s strawberry, you’re favorite,” Jonny responds when Patrick continues to stare down at it.

Patrick breaks out into a grin. Apparently, buying him a smoothie is Jonny’s second way of wooing him. If that’s not fucking adorable, then he doesn’t know what is.

“Oh, I see. Thanks, Jonny,” Patrick says, reaching up on his tip toes and pecking Jonny’s cheek.

Jonny blushes and looks stunned as some of the guys start cat calling.

“Shut up!” Patrick yells halfheartedly at them. He takes a few sips of the smoothie, Jonny still hasn’t left.

“Did you need anything else?” Patrick asks.

“Um, so, dinner or…” Jonny trails off.

“You can do better than roses and a smoothie, Jonny,” Patrick responds with a smirk.

“I hate you,” Jonny says, struggling to hold back a smile.

*

Someone’s knocking on his front door again and when he goes to open it, he’s greeted by his parents.

“Surprise!” they yell.

“Wha-what are you guys doing here?” He asks, stunned as they envelop him in hugs.

“We heard you were feeling homesick, so we thought we’d visit,” his mom responds.

“Heard? Who told you that?” Patrick asks. He didn’t think he was so obvious about it that one of his teammates or a Hawks staff member took notice and had to contact his parents.

“Uh, I mean we could hear…when you called us the other day,” his mom corrects.

“Yeah, we could hear it in your voice, Buzz,” Patrick’s dad adds.

“Well, I was feeling homesick, I miss you guys,” Patrick says hugging his parents again. “I can’t believe you guys are here, this is so awesome.”

They stay for a few days, he has two home games and they come to both. Instead of showing them the city, like he usually does when they’re in town, Patrick lets them coddle him at home. He needs some rest and there’s nothing better than having your parents around to help with that.

When he gets back from dropping them off at the airport he calls Jonny.

“Hey,” Jonny greets him.

“Yes,” Patrick says eagerly.

“Yes what?”

“Yes to dinner,” Patrick clarifies.

“What made you change your mind?” Jonny asks.

“Nothing, I always wanted to say yes, I just wasn’t sure if it was worth it,” Patrick admits.

“And you’re sure now?” Jonny questions.

“Yes. Come over?” Patrick asks.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in ten.”

When Jonny gets to his place he settles down on his couch and Patrick brings them both beers.

“Why ‘yes’ now?” Jonny asks.

“You think I don’t know that you called my parents?” Patrick says. He sits down close to Jonny so that their thighs press together.

“They told you? I told them not to!” Jonny says, sounding betrayed.

“I’m their kid, don’t sound so surprised. Besides, they didn’t really tell me it was you, but I’m not dumb, I figured it out.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to tattle on you or whatever, I was just concerned. I mean I knew you were doing fine, but you kept-“

Patrick cuts him off by placing his hand over his mouth.

“It’s okay, I appreciate you calling them. I feel so much better now,” Patrick says, removing his hand from Jonny’s mouth.

They’re quiet for a few minutes before Jonny speaks up, “You don’t have to go to dinner with me as a thank you.”

“I don’t want to go as a thank you. I want to go because I think you like me as much as I like you,” Patrick says quietly.

“You doubted that?” Jonny asks, looking upset.

“I didn’t want to get my heart broken,” Patrick whispers.

Jonny takes a hold of his hand and laces their fingers together. “I would never let that happen, Patrick. Never,” Jonny says, determinedly.

“I know that now. You wooed me with roses and smoothies and you showed that you really cared about me by calling my parents,” Patrick says with a smile.

“That wasn’t a part of my wooing plans,” Jonny confesses.

“Well, obviously. You didn’t want me to know about it,” Patrick says, rolling his eyes. “Was there a part three to the wooing plan then?”

“There may or may not be a couple packs of Twizzlers waiting for you at the rink tomorrow,” Jonny smiles at him sheepishly.

“Just because we’re dating now, doesn’t mean you have to stop wooing,” Patrick says, leaning in closer to Jonny.

“Right back at ya,” Jonny says, and Patrick can feel the breath from his words on his lips.

“Oh yeah? You thought roses, smoothies, and Twizzlers were good? Just you wait, Jonathan,” Patrick whispers. He closes the space between them and captures Jonny’s lips in a kiss.

Patrick can feel Jonny smiling against his lips and a few seconds later the smile turns into a laugh.

Patrick pulls back and groans. “Can you kiss me, please?” he asks.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m just so happy,” Jonny responds, still laughing.

“Well, you can still be happy when your lips are on mine,” Patrick says, and even he can’t stop grinning.

He reels Jonny back into a kiss, but just barely, before they end up giggling into each other’s mouths.


	17. soulmate au - tyler/jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tyler Seguin/Jamie Benn "Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well"

_Hi_

That’s the first word Tyler writes on his wrist when he learns about soulmates in school.

**Hi**

The he gets back on his own wrist a few moments later.

Over the years he talks to his soulmate like this. He tells them about things that happen at school, how much he hates his teachers, how annoying his sisters are, and most importantly, about hockey.

His soulmate makes it very clearly early on that they’re a private person and don’t want to share names just yet. They agree to exchange names when they’re older and ready to actually be together. Tyler’s okay with this because he thinks knowing his soulmate’s name would have him constantly looking for them and he just doesn’t want any distractions at this point in his life.

Once scouts start coming to see him play and he gets some attention from the media, he stops being so detailed in his own messages to his soulmate. He doesn’t want to scare them even more, clearly this person isn’t ready to be with Tyler and maybe they won’t be for a long time, but telling them that he’s most likely going to play in NHL and maybe get draft, at the very least, in the top 5 overall is probably going to be a deal breaker.

After Tyler gets drafted he becomes even vaguer in his messages.

He tells his soulmate he’s moving to Boston for his job.

**I thought you said you were probably going to stay in Toronto.**

_That’s what I thought too. Guess they didn’t really want me that bad._

**Boston’s fun though.**

**Great hockey.**

_Yeah, that’s probably the only upside about this._

His soulmate knows very little about Tyler’s “job” just that he’s going to be traveling a lot for it, but he’s aware of Tyler’s love for hockey, something they both share.

This is what Tyler knows about his soulmate: “they” is really a “he”. He grew up in Canada, BC. He moved down to Dallas a few years ago for a better job opportunity and the hot weather. He loves baseball and hockey, he grew up playing both and claimed he wasn’t too good at either. He has a brother and sister who he’s really close with. No pets, but he loves dogs.

 **Can’t wait to meet Marshall**.

Tyler swoons.

So when Tyler gets traded to Dallas, he isn’t all that upset. He feels like it’s probably time, fate intervened and he’s finally going to get a chance to meet his soulmate. This has to be it.

_Got transferred. Guess where?_

**Please tell me it’s not even further away from me**

_Nope. Closer than you think._

**Texas??**

_Dallas._

**Shut up!!!!!**

_:)_

*

Tyler settles into life in Dallas. He finally feels like he’s fitting in with the Stars and he’s becoming fast friends with Jamie and Jordie Benn. He hasn’t spoken much with his soulmate; he decided he wanted to adjust to the change in environment before bringing up the possibility of meeting.

There is one issue that comes up; he starts falling for Jamie Benn.

He doesn’t even notice it happening, he thinks the fond feelings and the warmth he feels around Jamie is because they’re clicking as friends.

One night they’re hanging out on Jamie’s couch when it hits him hard.

Jamie’s giggling at something on the TV and he glances at Tyler to see if Tyler finds it funny too, but Tyler’s staring back at him. They lock eyes and subconsciously lean closer to one another.

Their lips just barely brush and they both jump apart.

“Sorry, I…” Jamie trails off. He shuffles further away from Tyler on the couch and doesn’t meet his eyes.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-I have a soulmate. He’s-“

“Oh,” Jamie says softly.

“I’m sorry, Jamie. I wasn’t thinking,” Tyler admits. “I should go.”

He gathers his things and heads home. Jamie doesn’t say a word to stop him, not that he was expecting him to.

_I fucked up._

It takes a while, but when he gets no response he drags the pen across his wrist and writes the words again.

**What happened?**

_I almost kissed someone._

**You can do that, you’re allowed.**

**Do you like them?**

_I think so._

**So what’s wrong?**

_I like you too._

**You barely even know me.**

_Yes I do._

_I know you too well._

**Not in the ways it matters.**

**I won’t hate you if you start liking someone else.**

**You can have relationships.**

His soulmate being so okay with the situation makes Tyler feel uneasy. Here he is feeling like he’s cheating on the guy by even thinking about kissing Jamie and the guy says it’s totally okay as if he doesn’t care either way.

_Can we meet?_

_Please?_

He doesn’t get a response for a while. Just when he’s resigned himself to the fact that his soulmate probably fell asleep, a word appears on his wrist.

**Okay**

_I’m going out of town tomorrow,_

_Won’t be back until Friday._

_Is that okay?_

**Yes.**

**Friday at 7?**

**Dinner at Bella’s?**

_Perfect_

*

Tyler’s at a bar with the guys the next day, celebrating a win. He’s crammed into a booth sandwiched by the Benn brothers. He can feel where every part of his body touches Jamie’s and it’s getting to be too much. He pulls out the pen he always keeps on him and seeks solace.

_I miss you._

He doesn’t get a response. He’s afraid he’s creeped his soulmate out a bit so he explains himself.

_I know we haven’t met, yet_

_But I feel like I miss you._

Still no response. He glances around the table to make sure no one is lingering too long on the words he etches into his skin. It’s proper etiquette to look away when someone writes to their soulmate. No one’s watching him; they’re all too busy chirping Jamie’s outfit.

_I miss you._

He tries again to no avail. He keeps writing those three words over and over, almost to the point where his skin starts to break.

Suddenly, Jamie rips the pen out of Tyler’s hands. Tyler tries to grab the pen back, but Jamie just puts it out of arms reach. His eyes are wide and his mouth hangs open in shock.

Tyler gives up on getting his pen back and sinks down in his seat. The guys around them are carrying on a conversation, ignoring Jamie and Tyler completely.

Jamie presses closer to Tyler and wraps his fingers around Tyler’s sore wrist. He places the pen into Tyler’s other hand.

“Write something,” Jamie asks, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“He isn’t responding, he probably-“

“Write something, Tyler,” Jamie repeats in a more commanding tone.

Once Tyler touches the tip of his pen to his wrist, Jamie places his own wrist – inside facing up – next to Tyler’s.

_I miss you._

The words fade from Tyler’s wrist as soon as he adds the period and slowly turn up on Jamie’s. Tyler gasps in surprise and Jamie rips the pen out of his hand again.

He writes on his own wrist.

**I miss you too, Tyler.**

The words fade from Jamie’s wrist and appear on Tyler’s.

They both lean back in the booth, taking in what they just saw. Jamie breaks their silence after a few minutes.

“Fate is all kinds of fucked up, eh?” He asks Tyler with a grin.

Tyler smiles back shyly. Jamie’s grin always reverts Tyler back into a bumbling nervous kid.

“I can’t believe it was you. I was beating myself up for falling for _you_ when I was supposed to be _yours_ and it turns out _you_ were _you_ the whole time!” Tyler says, putting an emphasis on every ‘you.’

Jamie chuckles in response and tightens his hold on Tyler’s wrist. “ _You_ were _you_ the whole time too. I should have guessed, loves hockey, has two sisters and two dogs, and moved from Toronto to Boston to Dallas. I feel so stupid,” Jamie sighs.

“Don’t. We’re both stupid,” Tyler says, grinning at Jamie. Jamie gently rubs his thumb against the tender skin on Tyler’s wrist.

“I fell for you too,” Jamie admits as he leans closer to Tyler.

Tyler pulls away a little and looks Jamie in the eyes. “Let’s go back to the hotel. I don’t really want our first kiss to be in front of half our team and your brother,” Tyler says. He shoves Jamie out of the booth and, after saying their goodbyes, follows him out the bar.

“Are we still doing dinner Friday?” Tyler asks as they start their trek back to the hotel.

“Of course, Tyler.” Jamie stops walking and grabs Tyler’s wrist, pulling him into his chest.

“Nothing changes, except this person…” Jamie says, rubbing Tyler’s wrist, “and this person…” he continues, using his other hand to cup Tyler’s cheek, “are the same.”

Tyler blushes under Jamie’s hand and leans into his touch. He can totally get used to this.


	18. wolf pack au - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: k/t wolf pack au? two russian wolves join their pack, maybe alpha!jonny is a little jealous?

“There’s no way they’re joining the pack,” Jonny says with a scowl.

“They’re already in. They passed all of your tests with flying colors, they’re a part of our pack now, Jonny,” Patrick replies.

“I don’t want them to be,” Jonny grunts.

“Why not? I don’t get what your problem is. Sure, Anisimov is a bit boring, but Panarin is so much fun! He’s so cool,” Patrick says.

“He’s not cool, I’m not letting them join,” Jonny says, crossing his arms.

“Great! I’ll tell them they’re in. The welcoming ceremony can be tonight,” Patrick says, ignoring Jonny.

He goes to call the two Russians as Jonny yells after him.

*

Patrick wakes up to something wet nudging at his back. He turns around and realizes its Jonny’s snout that’s prodding him.

“Hey, bud,” Patrick says, softly. He reaches over to pet Jonny’s dark brown fur. Jonny takes this as an invitation and jumps onto Patrick’s bed. He circles around a few times and then plops down right on top of Patrick’s stomach.

“Oof, you’re fucking heavy, Jon. Get off,” Patrick says, shoving Jonny to the other side of his bed.

Patrick lies next to him for a while. He gets lost in Jonny’s eyes and doesn’t stop carding his fingers through his fur, Jonny sighs happily in response.

“I like you like this. All I have to do is pet you and you’re happy, wonder if it works when you’re human too,” Patrick says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jonny growls in response and hops off of the bed. He runs to the bathroom and then back to the bed, he keeps this up a few times. When he’s sure Patrick gets the message he stops and curls up at the foot of Patrick’s bed.

“Alright, I’ll go shower. You can’t even complain, you smell worse, you’re a fucking wolf right now,” Patrick says, rolling his eyes.

Jonny blinks at him.

“Jonny, you might want to avert your eyes, I’m naked under here,” Patrick says, pointing to his sheets.

Jonny doesn’t look away, his eyes stay locked on Patrick’s.

“Fine, stare.” Patrick shrugs his shoulders and pulls back his sheets. “Here’s your free show,” he says with a smirk.

Jonny does as told and keeps staring, he starts whining after a few seconds.

Patrick ignores him and goes to take a shower.

*

“Hey,” Jonny says as Patrick joins him in the kitchen after his shower.

“Aw man, your human. I wanted to hang out with wolf-Jon,” Patrick says jokingly. Jonny rolls his eyes and slides Patrick a cup of coffee. Patrick takes a seat at the counter and Jonny stays standing on the other side.

“Thanks,” Patrick says, meeting Jonny’s eyes.

Jonny blushes and mumbles, “You’re welcome”.

“Are you blushing?” Patrick asks, grinning.

“No. Drink your coffee,” Jonny demands.

“You are blushing! Why? Are you thinking about my naked body?” Patrick says, suggestively.

“Absolutely not,” Jonny says in a pathetic attempt to convince Patrick otherwise.

“Yeah, sure. It’s cool Jonny, we’re mates, you’re supposed to want to see me naked,” Patrick says with a smile.

“What are you doing later today? I thought maybe we could go running in the field by Sharpy’s place,” Jonny asks, changing the subject.

Patrick winces. “Sorry, I can’t. I told Breadman I’d show him around town,” Patrick says.

“Breadman?” Jonny asks.

“Yeah, that’s Panarin’s nickname. Like Panera Bread…breadman…get it?” Patrick asks, he thought it was pretty clever.

“Yes, Patrick. I get it. What I don’t get is your need to give him one,” Jonny says through gritted teeth.

“Because he’s a part of our pack, everyone’s got nicknames,” Patrick replies.

“I don’t understand why you’re always hanging out with him. You both are practically attached at the hip,” Jonny mumbles, staring down into his mug.

“Are you jealous?” Patrick asks after a beat. He hops off the stool and goes around the counter to stand with Jonny.

“Of course not. He’s not even an alpha,” Jonny scoffs.

“Even if he was an alpha, he’s not my mate, you are. You have nothing to be jealous about,” Patrick says. He reaches over and plucks Jonny’s mug out of his hands and sets it down on the counter. He laces his fingers with Jonny’s.

“You aren’t my mate, yet,” Jonny mutters in a voice that’s barely audible to Patrick.

Patrick flinches in response and yanks his hands out of Jonny’s. He turns to stomp back to his room when Jonny calls after him.

“No, wait, Patrick! You know what I mean,” Jonny yells.

Patrick stops in the middle of the living room and spins around to face Jonny. “No I don’t. You don’t consider me your mate because we haven’t had sex yet. Is that what you mean?” Patrick shouts. “Because you told me, you told me that it was okay. That you were fine with waiting.”

Jonny practically sprints to Patrick’s side and wraps his arms around him.

“I am fine with it. That’s not what I meant, I meant in the traditional sense we aren’t mates. Of course we were made for each other, but we haven’t mated yet, which I’m totally okay with,” Jonny explains as Patrick stands there, limp in Jonny’s arms.

“I don’t want you to hate me for it, I’m not trying to be a tease-“

Jonny pulls back so he can look into Patrick’s eyes. “I don’t think you are. Who said you were? Did someone say something?”

“No one said anything, I just thought-“

“Stop thinking,” Jonny cuts Patrick off again. Patrick drops his gaze to the floor.

Jonny tilts Patrick’s chin up so their eyes can meet again. “I am jealous of Panarin. He seems to be getting all of your attention lately and I can’t stand it,” Jonny admits.

Patrick’s about to refute that when Jonny shakes his head and continues, “I feel insecure because even though we are supposed to be mates, we haven’t had sex. Which is fine, but after two mated werewolves have sex for the first time, they are officially bonded. You know all that talk about pheromones and stuff, it gets released after their first time and it’s what makes them only attracted to each other.”

Patrick breathes out a sigh of relief and finally touches Jonny back; he wraps his arms around his waist.

“Sex is not what’s going to keep us bonded. It’s not what’s going to keep us together or what will make us only attracted to each other,” Patrick says, carefully. He needs to get these words out right.

“I love you, and I think I would even if we weren’t mates. The love I feel for you is so overwhelming, Jonny. There’s no way anyone else can hold my attention as much as you do, it’s impossible,” Patrick says.

Jonny reaches out and cups Patrick’s face in his hands.

“I’m sorry if it feels like I’m abandoning you lately. Panarin reminds me of me when I was younger, I just want to make sure he settles in well. I remember what it was like when I first joined the pack, I just want to help him,” Patrick explains even further.

“Oh,” Jonny whispers.

“Yeah, Jonny. You’re always going to be my number one, sex or no sex,” Patrick says, tugging Jonny closer to him.

“Promise?” Jonny asks in a small voice, he looks unsure and hopeful at the same time.

“Promise. Always,” Patrick responds, he tightens his hold around Jonny’s waist and hugs him.

“I don’t mean to pressure you, Pat. Please don’t feel like I am, I can wait. I can wait forever if you want me to,” Jonny says into Patrick’s curls.

Patrick pulls back and asks “Would you really?”

“Yes,” Jonny responds, looking into Patrick’s eyes. Patrick believes him.

“Well, you won’t have to,” Patrick says, softly. He glances down, embarrassed.

“No?” Jonny asks.

“Nope. Soon, Jonny. We can mate soon,” Patrick says.

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to, I think I’m ready,” Patrick cuts him off, he can feel himself blushing. “I wanted to wait before because I wanted it to be perfect. I wanted it to be everything you deserved and more,” Patrick confesses.

“It will be perfect. As long as it’s with you, it’ll be everything I’ve dreamed about,” Jonny whispers. He drops a kiss onto Patrick’s forehead, and if he wasn’t blushing before, he’s definitely blushing now.

“Yeah, I think I’m beginning to understand that,” Patrick says before getting onto his tip toes and lightly pecking Jonny’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [sequel about their first time.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/142366095782/this-is-a-follow-up-to-my-kazer-wolf-pack-au) :)


	19. president and assistant part 2 - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: OH MY GOD PLEASE WRITE A PART TWO TO THE PKANE PRESIDENCY ONE
> 
> Sequel to Chapter 7.

“Is there anything else you need from me tonight?” Jonny asks, standing up and gathering his things from Patrick’s office.

“No, I don’t think so,” Patrick replies, warily eyeing Jonny. “Why? You have somewhere to be?”

“No,” Jonny says too quickly, and Patrick can tell he’s chastising himself for it.

“Jonathan,” Patrick says slowly from his seat at the desk.

“I’m meeting up with someone,” Jonny replies, refusing to meet Patrick’s eyes.

“A friend? Or a date?” Patrick questions and if he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t want to know the answer.

“Date,” Jonny says, the word echoes in the quiet room.

Patrick takes a deep breath. “Actually, I do need something. I was thinking maybe the house could host a small dinner party in two weeks, to celebrate the passing of the new bill. If you can start working on the details of that now, that’d be great,” Patrick almost pats himself on the back for making all that up on the spot.

Jonny finally meets his gaze and it’s filled with fury.

“Patrick, don’t be cruel,” Jonny says in a voice that’s just below shouting level.

Patrick gets on his feet and laughs at the hypocrisy. “Me? Cruel? You’re the one who’s being cruel,” Patrick doesn’t hesitate to shout, unlike Jonny.

“I don’t even know the man. It’s a blind date, Patrick. Brent’s been bothering me about never going out or meeting anyone, he wouldn’t let up until I agreed to a blind date he’d set up,” Jonny explains. For some reason, that doesn’t make Patrick feel any better.

They’re both standing on opposite sides of his desk, angry and hurt. Patrick sighs, giving up.

“Whatever, I don’t care, Jonny. It doesn’t matter,” he lies.

“It does,” Jonny’s voice wavers. “If you think I would ever look for someone else, if I could ever want someone else–”

“Stop,” Patrick cuts him off. Things have always been an unspoken agreement between them. He doesn’t like putting words to it, not yet, when they still can’t do anything about it. It hurts too much.

They continue to stand there in silence, pain resonating in the room.

“Do you believe me?” Jonny questions after some time.

When Patrick doesn’t answer, Jonny pulls out his phone and makes a call.

“Hey, Alex. I’m sorry to do this to you, but I can’t make it tonight,” Jonny says into his phone as he keeps his eyes on Patrick.

“Actually, I don’t think I can take a rain check. The truth is, I’m not looking to date right now, and I don’t think that’s going to change anytime soon. I’m sorry again, Alex. I hope you understand,” Jonny responds.

“Of course, take care,” Jonny says, ending the call.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Patrick says meekly.

“If I had gone, I wouldn’t have kissed him goodnight. I wouldn’t have even touched him, Patrick. Never,” Jonny says, absolutely.

“I know,” Patrick admits.

“Do you?” Jonny asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I do. I just overreacted, I’m sorry,” Patrick whispers. As the President of the United States, he really hates apologizing; he avoids those words as often as possible.

But with Jonny he’s not the President of the United States. He’s Patrick Kane.

Jonny makes another call asking someone from the kitchen to bring some popcorn up to Patrick’s room.

“C’mon,” Jonny says, tilting his head towards the door.

“Where are we going?” Patrick asks, walking around the desk to meet Jonny.

“Your room. We’ll watch a movie from separate sides of the couch and drift closer to each other until we meet in the middle. Then I’ll stare at you while you pretend you’re watching the movie and ignoring me. You’ll sigh when the credits roll and say ‘Jonny’ in the most heartbreaking voice. I’ll almost cave in, but then I’ll remember who we are and where we are. I’ll kiss you on the cheek, hold your hand for two seconds and leave. Y’know, same old, same old,” Jonny says.

“Six more months until that tradition changes,” Patrick responds, he wasn’t aware that Jonny caught on to it. “For the better,” he adds, just in case Jonny misunderstood him.

Jonny reaches a hand out for Patrick to take and pulls him into a hug.

“Can’t fucking wait,” Jonny whispers into Patrick’s curls before pressing a kiss into them.


	20. holding hands - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Okay but can you imagine Jonny doing this with Pat because I can and its killing me; “You’re afraid that you’ll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there’s only, like, five people around and I’m getting vry suspicious”

The first time it happens is when they’re leaving the UC after the Hawks crush the Blues, 6-2. It’s a breezy Thursday night and they have school the next day, but their parents let them go to the game anyway.

Patrick walks briskly through the crowd and he’s almost out of the stadium when someone grabs his hand and pulls him back.

“What the fuck–?”

“Hey, it’s just me. Stop walking so fast, I’m gonna lose you in the crowd,” Jonny huffs.

“Oh, sorry, man. I thought you were right behind me,” Patrick shrugs, and they continue to walk outside, still holding hands.

“You going to let go?” Patrick asks, glancing down at their hands. He unclasps his own and waits for Jonny to do the same.

Jonny grins and tightens his grip instead. “Nah, still pretty crowded, c’mon,” he says, pulling Patrick along by their linked hands.

Patrick sighs and closes his fingers around Jonny’s hands. He spends the rest of the way home ignoring the feelings that Jonny’s sweaty palm stirs up in his stomach.

*

It happens again at the mall. They’re buying their moms presents for Mother’s Day and much to Patrick’s horror, Jonny insists on buying something for Patrick’s mom too.

“No. Absolutely not, Jonny,” Patrick says, on the verge of yelling.

“She’s practically my mom. I’m always over at your place. I think it’d be nice, I just want to show my appreciation for her,” Jonny says, sincerely.

“You gotta know how wrong that sounds, man, and I know you don’t mean it that way. It’s just weird, you’re not buying shit for my mom,” Patrick says, folding his arms across his chest. Jonny’s face turns into a deep frown and goddammit, if that face isn’t Patrick’s kryptonite, then he doesn’t know what is.

“…But if you help me find her a present, I’ll give you credit for it,” Patrick gives in.

Jonny fists pumps in the middle of the food court and yells, “Yes!”

They throw out their half-eaten cheese fries and make their way through the Saturday afternoon crowd, shoulder’s bumping occasionally.

A few minutes later, Jonny takes a hold of Patrick’s hand and laces their fingers together.

“What?” Jonny says to Patrick’s pointed look at their hands.

“Worried I’ll get lost?” Patrick asks, cocking an eyebrow.

“You’re so short, bud. Don’t want someone to mistake you for their child, do we?” Jonny responds with a smirk.

“That was one fucking time, Jon. We agreed we wouldn’t bring it up again!” Patrick sulks, trying to tug his hand free.

Jonny squeezes their hands instead and pulls them into a perfume store. 

Later, when he needs to pull out his wallet to pay, Jonny finally releases his hand, much to Patrick’s dismay.

*

The next time it happens, they’re about to cross the street. Patrick mercilessly pushes the button for pedestrians and once the red hand turns into a walking man, he looks Jonny’s way to make sure he sees that the sign changed and starts crossing the street.

Before he can even take a step, though, Jonny’s hand is clasped in his.

Patrick looks around. “There’s no crowd, Jonny.”

“Didn’t your mom ever teach you about the buddy system?” Jonny asks, swinging their hands.

Patrick rolls his eyes. “We’re seventeen,” he says when they’ve successfully crossed the street.

“You don’t look it!” Jonny yells, laughing as he lets go of Patrick’s hand and runs down the street.

Patrick grumbles and chases after the loser.

*

They are meeting up with the guys on Sunday for a late lunch when it happens on purpose.

Patrick’s sitting at one end of the booth when Jonny comes in and shoves him over.

“There’s space on the other side, asshole,” Patrick says, shuffling over to make room for Jonny anyway.

“Too bad, I want to sit here,” Jonny responds, smiling. Patrick can see Sharpy and Seabs exchange a look from the corner of his eye.

Duncs starts up about some murder mystery book he finished the other day. Seabs sits there, dutifully asking questions and nodding his head at Duncs’ responses.

Patrick starts zoning out, thinking about all the homework he’s let pile up, when he feels a clammy hand cover his own that’s resting on his thigh.

Patrick jumps and looks over at Jonny, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Do I really need a reason?” Jonny asks, wrapping his fingers firmly around Patrick’s hand.

Patrick flushes and shakes his head. “No, I guess not,” he says, quietly. He flips his hand over and laces their fingers together.

Halfway through their meal, Patrick catches Sharpy eyeing the spot where both of their hands have disappeared under the table.

Patrick panics and fumbles for words when Jonny squeezes his hand once and wraps his ankle around Patrick’s, calming him.

Patrick smiles up at Jonny and places their intertwined hands on top of the table for everyone to see.


	21. Ferris wheel - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The 1950's "we’re stuck on the top of a Ferris Wheel together and i only got on next to you because i really didn’t want to wait for the next go-around and hey you're kinda cute ??" High School Senior Fair AU (ie imagine the last scene of grease for insp?) k/t
> 
> *I deviated greatly from this prompt, basically all I got right was the setting. whoops

Patrick is waiting intently in line with Abby for the Ferris wheel when he hears Sharpy and what sounds like Jonny step into line behind them.

“’Sup, Kaner?” Sharpy yells, ruffling Patrick’s hair from behind.

“Fuck off, Sharpy,” Patrick says, turning around and trying to keep from smiling. He tries not to become too friendly with anyone on the hockey team, but there’s only so much he do to stop Sharpy.

“Abby,” Sharpy says, nodding in Abby’s direction.

“Sharpy,” Abby responds, nodding back. Patrick can see a light blush takeover her face.

Jonny clears his throat and says hi to Abby. When he turns to probably greet Patrick, Patrick spins back around in the line and stares ahead, tightening his hold on his cane.

He hears some muffled words and whispers behind him, but continues to ignore them. Patrick can feel Abby’s eyes on him, probably looking at him with pity or disappointment, something he really doesn’t want to see.

They’re next in line and he knows he’s going to get a lecture during the whole ride. Abby takes his cane from him and ushers him to sit down. She rests it on the rails by the exit, but before she can join him in the cart, Sharpy speaks up.

“Abby, do you want to ride with me?” he asks from his spot, next in line.

“Yes,” she says quickly. Patrick doesn’t even have a chance to protest, before Sharpy shoves Jonny forward. He looks hesitant like he doesn’t want to join Patrick, which yeah, of course he doesn’t.

The ride operator gives them all a look of annoyance which is probably what propels Jonny into the seat next to Patrick’s. The caged door closes on them and the wheel inches forward a few feet for the next cart to be filled.

By the time their cart is at the top, neither of them has said a word. It’s Jonny who breaks the silence.

“Remember when the fair came to town on my birthday when I turned eight?” he asks, turning to look at Patrick. “We ate all those corn dogs and I ended up puking on the mini-rollercoaster?”

Patrick can continue to ignore him. He can say nothing and Jonny will shut up for the rest of the ride. But he doesn’t want to, he misses Jonny and the fondness of his voice causes Patrick to whisper a soft, “Yeah, I remember.”

He’s not looking at Jonny, keeping his eyes focused on the sky, but he can see him smile from the corner of his eyes.

“Even though I got sick, that was so much fun.”

“Yup,” Patrick says, not knowing where the conversation was going.

“So, are you and Abby…” Jonny trails off.

Patrick jolts at his implications. “Of course not dude, she’s got a thing for Sharpy,” Patrick responds, all incredulous.

“Oh, well that’s good. Sharpy likes her too,” Jonny says, still staring at Patrick.

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Patrick says, rolling his eyes.

“That’s sarcasm right?” Jonny asks.

“You used to be able to tell,” Patrick says with immediate regret. He does not want to have this conversation right now or ever, really.

“I’m sorry we grew apart,” Jonny says after some time. His voice is soft, yet heavy.

“Are you?” Patrick huffs, turning away to look down at the fair.

“Of course I am. You were my best friend, Pat,” Jonny replies and scoots closer to Patrick. “What about you? Are you sorry?”

Patrick jumps back a little, causing the whole cart to shake. Why would he have to be sorry? He wasn’t the one who avoided Jonny, he wasn’t the one who joined the hockey team and decided he didn’t have time for his crippled best friend.

Patrick voices these thoughts to Jonny. “That’s not true, Patrick!” he says, defensively.

“Right, so when I got hurt and you became the captain as a freshman, why did you stop talking to me?” Patrick asks what has been on his mind for years.

“I didn’t stop talking to you completely, I just-I –” Jonny stops and takes a deep breath. “I didn’t want to rub hockey in your face. You loved playing so much, Pat. After I joined the high school’s team and got the captaincy, I thought I’d be a constant reminder, so I tried to limit our interactions. Just for a while, though, until you were better or until I knew it wouldn’t bother you,” Jonny explains.

“I was a mess, Jonny. The doctors were telling me a list of things I couldn’t do again and you weren’t talking to me anymore, too busy with your teammates. I wasn’t stupid, I got the message and stayed away,” Patrick admits.

“Oh, no, Peeks,” Jonny says. He reaches over and turns Patrick’s face with his hand. “I never wanted that. There was no message. I wasn’t discarding you for new friends. I’m so sorry if that was what you thought I was doing,” Jonny says.

“So what, it was for my own benefit?” Patrick asks, crossing his arms. He can feel his eyes well up at the thought of the epic misunderstanding that caused him to lose Jonny for three years.

“It was supposed to be, at first. But then I felt like you were the one who was avoiding me. Remember I asked you to hang out a bunch of times after you started adjusting to school again?” Jonny asks, one hand still holding Patrick’s face. Patrick gently wraps his fingers around his wrist

“Yeah, but I thought those were pity invites, and most them were to hang out alone, at your house. You never wanted to hang out with me in public or with your teammates,” Patrick says, mumbling the last sentence.

“Well, yeah, because I didn’t want you to be reminded of hockey. I didn’t want you to have to think about all that. I just wanted to hang out with you. You used to get this look when you remembered things you couldn’t do again. I tried my hardest to keep you from feeling that again,” Jonny says.

The Ferris wheel comes to a stop while they’re at the top. It keeps churning every few minutes to let out one cart at a time at the bottom.

“So I hated you for three years for no reason?” Patrick asks, he can’t believe he didn’t just talk to Jonny, or yell at him like the hundred times he had wanted to.

“I-I guess, I’m sorry, Peeks.” Jonny whispers, his thumb softly stroking Patrick’s cheek.

“Stop, don’t apologize. I fucked up too, I shouldn’t have assumed, you were a good person. You are a good person, I should have known you wouldn’t have ever dumped me for some hockey bros,” Patrick says with a weak smile.

“Never, especially not for that one,” Jonny says, tilting his towards Sharpy and Abby’s cart. Patrick looks over and sees them making out, of course. Jonny cat calls and wolf whistles at the two of them and Sharpy responds back with a middle finger, Patrick laughs.

Jonny startles and looks back at Patrick. “I missed that,” he whispers.

“What?”

“Your laugh, these dimples,” Jonny says, bringing his other hand to Patrick’s other check and rubbing his thumb over Patrick’s dimples, then pressing in, gently.

Their cart comes to a stop at the bottom and it’s their turn to get out.

When Patrick stumbles out and makes his way to his cane that’s resting by the exit, Jonny grabs a hold of Patrick’s hand.

“I’m fine, I can make it to my cane by myself,” Patrick hisses, yanking his hand out of Jonny’s.

“I know you can. That’s not why I’m holding your hand, Pat,” Jonny responds with a pointed look.

“Oh,” Patrick whispers.

Jonny takes Patrick’s hand in his again and they walk to the exit, grabbing Patrick’s cane on the way out.

“So,” Patrick says, waiting outside the exit for Abby. “Now what?”

“Now we be better,” Jonny says, tugging Patrick’s hand towards the corn dog stand.


	22. Here We Are - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re hurting me, let me go.” K/T because makeup fics are my jam!!
> 
> This is actually part 3 of a mini fic I've been posting on tumblr over the past few months, official title I guess is "Here We Are". I don't think you have to read the other parts to understand this one, but if you want to: [part 1](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/135662650912/part-1-part-2-pat-hears-the-tail-end-of) [part 2](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/post/138878344922/part-1-part-2-patrick-is-lacing-up-for-practice)

Jonny’s getting dressed after practice when he hears Shawzy yapping away at Seabs.

“No way, I’m not babysitting your ass. Ask Kaner, he actually likes you,” Seabs replies to whatever Shawzy asked.

“I already did, he said he has big plans tonight,” Shawzy replies, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Big plans?” Seabs questions.

“Yeah, with Ryan.”

“You don’t think he’s going to…” Seabs trails off.

Jonny takes extra care in tying his shoelaces and restrains himself from looking over at them, but out of the corner of his eyes he can see Seabs glance his way.

“Oh, for sure. He’s definitely going to propose, or at least that’s what he made it sound like. He seemed super nervous about something,” Shawzy says, clearly missing Seabs gesture to shut up.

Jonny can feel his mind go numb and his stomach churn at the thought of Patrick proposing to his boyfriend. He grabs his duffle and makes his way outside, he needs air.

His first instinct is to rush over to Patrick’s house and demand to know what’s going on, but he can’t. It’s none of his business; he doesn’t have the right to tell him what to do. Instead, he goes home and curls up in bed.

For the first time Jonny thinks maybe everything between him and Patrick was one sided. All those talks about feelings and waiting were probably Patrick humoring him. 

Or maybe it was what Patrick wanted at the time, but those feelings disappeared. Now that he thinks back on it, he realizes Patrick stopped making promises a while ago, around the time he started dating Ryan. 

Regardless of what’s happening, Jonny feels truly alone for the first time in his life. He doesn’t know what to do. Patrick is ready to live his entire life with someone who isn’t him. 

He tries to take a nap, but he can’t keep his mind from wandering, thinking about all of the ‘what ifs.’ He tries to ignore everything. Patrick is a grown adult, if this is what he wants, then Jonny has to be okay with it. Jonny has to trust that Patrick is doing what will make him happy, and if that’s not being with Jonny, then he has to learn to deal with it.

But then Jonny thinks about it, really thinks about it. He’s never given up on anything in his entire life, why should he start now? Patrick is arguably the most important thing to him, so he shouldn’t let him go that easily.

Yeah, fuck that, Jonny thinks.

He jumps out of bed and slips on his shoes. He’s going to get Patrick back.

When he finally makes it to Patrick’s apartment and knocks, he realizes he should have called or at least made sure Patrick was still home. What if he’s too late?

Just as Jonny’s about to knock again, Patrick opens the door.

“Jonny?” he asks, opening the door wider to let Jonny in. “What’re you doing here?”

Patrick’s wearing jeans and a tight gray sweater, not really proposal clothes, but maybe he’s shooting for low-key?

“Don’t do it, Pat,” Jonny blurts out. He had a whole speech prepared on the way over, but he can’t remember a single word of it.

“Do what?” Patrick asks, confused.

“What you’re about to go do, please, don’t,” Jonny says.

The confusion immediately clears Patrick’s face and is replaced with anger.

“How did you find out?” Patrick asks, crossing his arms.

“I heard Seabs and Shawzy talking about it after practice,” Jonny replies.

“How do they know? I haven’t told anyone,” Patrick says, narrowing his eyes.

“Look, I don’t know, it doesn’t matter. Just-please, please, Peeks,” Jonny begs, walking up to him and grabbing a hold of his wrist.

“You can’t ask me that. I can do whatever I want, you have no right–”

“I know! I know, I just…at least think about it, okay? Just don’t do it tonight,” Jonny suggests.

“I have thought about it, Jon. I think about it a lot, and it’s what I want to do. There’s nothing you can say that’ll change my mind,” Patrick hisses. He’s angry at Jonny, probably for trying to interfere with his love life, something that he is no longer a part of. Jonny only wishes he got the memo.

“So all that bullshit about waiting was what? Lies? Trying to make me feel better?” Jonny asks, tightening his hold on Patrick’s wrist.

“I don’t what the fuck you’re talking about Jonny. Let me go, Ryan’s waiting,” Patrick murmurs, trying to pull his hand out of Jonny’s grip.

“No! You’re fucking everything up,” Jonny whines.

“You’re hurting me, let me go!” Patrick shouts, yanking his hand even harder. Jonny looks down and sees Patrick’s arm reddening under his hold. He drops it as if it’s on fire and back away, he didn’t realize his grip was that tight. Patrick rubs at his wrist and grabs his wallet and keys from the side table.

“Ryan is really who you want?” Jonny asks, choking at the words. He can feel his eyes start to well up. “Pat, if you walk out that door, we’re over. It’s done between us.” That’s pretty obvious, but Jonny feels if he puts words to Patrick’s actions, they might cause him to fully understand what he’s giving up here.

And it works. Patrick freezes, one had on the door knob. He slowly turns around, confusion written all over his face again.

“What?” he asks with a hoarse voice.

“There is no more us if you leave,” Jonny repeats.

“Why-why do you say that?” Patrick asks. He steps back further into his apartment and closes the door behind him. Jonny counts it as a major victory.

“If you propose to him, then it’s over. I’m not waiting around for you anymore,” Jonny explains. He doesn’t truly believe that, he thinks it’ll take a long time before he could fully move on.

“You think I’m going to propose to him?” Patrick asks, incredulous.

“I-uh, yes? You’ve been dating for six months,” and now Jonny’s the one who’s confused.

Patrick rushes over to Jonny and wraps his arms around him in a crushing hug.

“No, no, no,” Patrick whispers into Jonny’s neck.

“Pat, what–”

“I’m not going to go propose to him, I’m going to break up with him,” Patrick says, meeting Jonny’s eyes.

“What?” Jonny’s going through a wave of emotions and can’t settle on one. “Shawzy said you had big plans, he said you were gonna propose.”

“Yeah, big plans to break up with Ryan. I didn’t tell him anything about proposing, he probably assumed,” Patrick says, pulling away from Jonny.

“Oh.”

“You really thought I was–” Patrick cuts himself off with a laugh.

“I didn’t know what to think, Pat,” he says, reaching for Patrick and pulling him back against his chest.

“If you think I would ever propose to someone without even telling you about it first, then you’re a fucking dumbass.”

“Yeah, I uh, I get that now,” Jonny mumbles and the clouds start clearing in his mind. This makes sense; this is right, he thinks.

“So, when I told you not to go and do what you were gonna do, did you think I was asking you to not break up with him?” Jonny asks after a while of them standing there in each other’s arms.

“Yeah, I thought maybe you wanted me to give him a real chance. Things were starting to get really serious between us, I figured now was the time to back out before it got to be too much,” Patrick explains.

Jonny laughs. “You really thought I would tell you to keep dating someone? You’re the fucking dumbass, not me,” he comments.

Patrick pulls away again and meets his eyes.

“So, are we doing this then?” Patrick asks, pointing to the both of them.

Jonny can’t help but wince. He doesn’t want to lose Patrick, but he still doesn’t think it’s the right time for them. It’s the age old dilemma that makes him feel like the world’s biggest asshole.

Patrick must notice his internal turmoil. “Hey, hey, don’t stress over it. It’s fine, Jonny. We’ll be as we have been, same old, same old, right?” he asks with a weak smile.

“I’m sorry, Peeks. We can’t, not yet,” Jonny whispers, feeling like a dick. “I’m just asking you not to give up on me.”

Patrick nods and smiles in response, one that still doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Jonny notices that he doesn’t say anything back, no promise of never giving up, no reassurances.

“I do have to go breakup with my boyfriend though, so let yourself out, yeah?” Patrick asks, making his way to the front door.

Jonny stays frozen in the middle of Patrick’s living room. He’s relived that it’s all been a misunderstanding, but not as relieved as he should be. If he doesn’t do anything soon, he’s going to lose the love of his goddamn life.

“Yeah,” Jonny whispers to the closed door.


	23. wingman jonny - jonny/patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 1988 where either jonny/pat plays the relationship guru to the other a la the movie Hitch?
> 
> *not a lot like what was asked (can't remember much from that movie, so I veered a lot from the prompt, sorry!

“You okay?” Jonny asks, sliding into the booth next to him.

“Hm? Yeah, m’fine,” Patrick mumbles into his beer. He’s not fine, he just witnessed Jonny crash and burn with some girl. Sure, it was a pathetic attempt on Jonny’s part, but the fact that he even tried, turns Patrick’s stomach.

It’s not like they’re anything more to each other than teammates, close friends at best. A couple of handies on the road don’t mean shit, Patrick knows that. He does, it’s just – he can’t help that he developed feelings for this dork.

“You look like you need to get laid, bud,” Jonny suggests, smirking.

Patrick can feel himself go stiff, tension rising in his body.

“What?”

“Yeah, c’mon man, I’ll be your wingman.”

“Um, no thanks,” Patrick responds.

Burrish returns to their table with a tray of shots and a couple of beers. “Drink up, boys!”

Patrick takes another sip of the beer he’s been nursing and doesn’t move to get a shot. He might be underage, but he’s no rookie at drinking. He’s just not feeling it tonight.

“Hey, what about her?” Jonny asks, nudging him in the ribs.

“Who?” Patrick follows Jonny’s gaze to a blonde in a tight dress by the bar who’s looking their way.

“Nah.”

“Not into blondes?” Jonny asks.

“Not really.”

“So brunettes then.”

Patrick sinks further into his seat. He really doesn’t need the guy who he’s been crushing on all season to give him hookup suggestions.

“What about her?” Jonny asks, pointing to a brunette a few tables away, she’s also looking their way.

“Why are you so adamant about this?” Patrick huffs.

“You’re in a funk. Getting laid will snap you out of it, trust me,” Jonny says, throwing his arm around Patrick’s shoulder and jostling him.

Fuck it, Patrick thinks.

“Fine, move,” Patrick says with a little more bite than necessary. Jonny startles and his smile falters for a second, if Patrick blinked he might have missed it, but then he’s smiling even wider than before. He hops out of the booth, letting Patrick out.

“Go get ‘em,” Jonny shouts. He slaps Patrick on the ass when he turns to head over to the girl.

Patrick squawks indignantly and then grumbles to himself.

He makes awkward small talk with the girl, Mindy. After a while, when he’s made it clear that he’s not really interested, she ditches him. Patrick smiles to himself and goes back to the booth.

“Struck out,” Patrick sighs, dropping down next to Jonny.

“Tough night,” Jonny responds, shrugging. He’s got a frown going on and Patrick’s really not digging it.

He leans over to whisper into Jonny’s ear, “let’s toss in the towel and head back.”

Jonny blinks at him and breaks out into a slow grin. “Shouldn’t mess with a sure thing, eh?”

Patrick hides his flinch under the guise of looking for his jacket. Patrick Kane is not a sure thing for Jonathan Toews, he’s not.

He pulls his jacket out from underneath Sharpy’s ass. After saying their goodbyes, they make their way back to their hotel.

*

“The waitress is totally flirting with you,” Jonny says, mouth full of his burger.

“Chew first, you Neanderthal,” Patrick grumbles. He focuses on his own lunch and doesn’t look up.

“You should ask her for her number,” Jonny suggests.

“Will you shut up if I do?” Patrick asks.

“Duh, maybe you’ll score twice tonight,” Jonny says with a wink. What a fucking doofus.

Patrick can tell he’s looking at Jonny with a fond expression, he can’t help it.

When the waitress approaches, Patrick asks her for her number and she scribbles it down on their receipt.

“So when’re you gonna call her?” Jonny asks as they make their way outside and start heading towards their cars.

“I dunno, I’ll see. Pretty busy lately,” Patrick replies with the truth. Even though he’s just a rookie, he knows that lately he hasn’t been producing at the level he should be, he doesn’t need any more distractions.

“Yeah? Doing what?” Jonny questions, quirking an eyebrow.

“You,” Patrick jokes. He wants to take back the word as soon as he says it because Jonny visibly jolts, his smile dimming.

So maybe the handies have escalated to blowies, and possibly the occasional grinding.

“Um, Pat –”

“Gotta go, pregame nap time,” Patrick cuts Jonny off. He hustles to his car, leaving Jonny frozen in the middle of the parking lot, staring into space.

*

Jonny plops down next to Patrick on Seab’s couch, beer in hand.

“There’s a girl who lives a couple apartments over, she seems really down-to-earth. Want me to give her your number?” Jonny asks him.

Patrick rolls his eyes and huffs. This shit isn’t cute anymore.

“If she’s so down-to-earth, why don’t you go for it?” Patrick asks, turning to face Jonny. Come to think of it, he can’t recall a single time Jonny’s successfully picked up a girl in front of him.

“She just seems more like your type,” Jonny replies, shrugging.

“When was the last time you got laid?” Patrick asks, turning the questions on Jonny.

“Uh, like ten minutes ago,” Jonny responds, smirking.

“I meant with someone real,” Patrick says.

“What’re you? A ghost?” Jonny asks, trying to hold in a laugh.

Patrick groans. “You know what I mean. When was the last time you got laid and it actually meant something?”

Jonny looks at Patrick, really looks at him and narrows his dark eyes.

Patrick stirs under his intense gaze.

“Ten minutes ago,” Jonny says, firmly.

Patrick blinks.

“What about you?” Jonny asks.

Patrick keeps blinking. He doesn’t know what else to do.

“Uh, ten minutes ago?” Patrick replies, hesitantly.

“Is that an answer or a question?” Jonny asks, his smirk reappearing.

“A-answer. Definitely an answer,” Patrick says, shuffling up from where he’s sunk down on the couch.

Jonny sighs in what seems like relief. “Thank god. The only reason I’ve been pressuring you to hookup is because I thought if you finally met someone, it would force me to get over you,” Jonny says, softly.

“Fuck you, asshole. That shit hurt,” Patrick says, covering his heart with his hand. Because it’s the truth, Jonny’s attempts at trying to get Patrick a girlfriend hurt.

“I didn’t know,” Jonny responds, looking down at his beer.

Patrick reaches over and takes the beer out of Jonny’s hands, placing it on the table.

When he settles back on the couch, Jonny’s hands are cupping his face and bringing him closer. Their lips brush lightly.

“Kiss me,” Patrick demands.

Jonny smiles against his lips and presses in, firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
